Truth or Dare
by Grimm-kitty-kun
Summary: The Yugioh boys put together a small party at the Game Shop. Tristen bets Joey to invite Kaiba and what happens when the games begin? UPDATED....COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Yugi, Joey, Tristen, and Ryou all sat in Yugi's living room planning their small get together.

"Tea and Mai have to come too!" Yugi exclaimed. Joey nodded.

"Yea, of course and Serenity too; she gets upset when I don't invite her to hang out with you all," Joey said.

"Well, of course Serenity should come. She's a great girl," Tristen said with a happy smile across his lips. Just then Yami and Bakura walked in arguing heatedly about something.

"No, absolutely not! We are not inviting them!" Yami shouted. Bakura scowled at him.

"Why not! They've apologized, and Malik says he's got Marik behaving himself," Bakura said calmly. It was understandable, Yami's reluctance to invite the two boys to the house. After what they'd done to Yugi it was completely understandable. Yugi cleared his throat after a few moments of tense silence. Both Yami and Bakura turned their attention on him. He smiled at Yami, which seemed to calm the other boy.

"It's okay Yami, they can come," Yugi said. Yami's eyes widened but he nodded.

"I'll call them up, how bout Ishizu?" Bakura asked. Yugi nodded then focused his attention on the guest list.

"Alright, dat makes four girls and eight boys. Do ya know anyone else you'd like to invite?" Joey asked. Tristen smirked.

"Let's invite Kaiba," he said, smiling evilly. Joey snorted.

"He'd never come. He hates us remember?" the blond boy said. Tristen's eyes flashed in a challenge. Joey smirked.

"Okay Tristen, what have ya got?" he asked. The brunette boy shifted a little closer to the group.

"I bet you fifty bucks that Kaiba does show up," he offered confidently.

"I bet he doesn't," Joey fired back. Tristen smiled and stuck out his hand.

"You're on," he said, and they shook. Both boys looked at the rest of the group.

"Any one else want in on this bet?" the blond boy asked.

"I do, I'm in on Tristen's side," Yugi said, Joey frowned.

"Aww, come on Yug, you're ditchen me?" he asked. Yugi laughed.

"Well Joey, just think of it as watching out for my own interests. You're going to loose," Yugi said. Joey scowled at him and pouted. Ryou entered on Joey's side, Bakura and Yami on Tristen's. Then it was time to make the call. All of the boys crowded around the phone stifling their laughter as Joey dialed the number. It rang a few times, and then they heard the C.E.O's cold voice.

"Kaiba here, what do you want?" he asked rudely. Joey switched the phone to speaker phone. All of the boys listened intently.

"Hi moneybags! Guess who?" Joey said loudly. Kaiba growled.

"Mutt I don't have time for you. Some of us have jobs to pay attention to. Not every one can aimlessly call and annoy others," he said coldly. Joey's face turned red in his anger.

"I'm not a dog moneybags. I was just calling because Yugi, Tristen, a couple of my other close friends and I were organizing a get together. We were wondering if maybe you wanted to come. Of course it's perfectly alright if you don't come," Joey added quickly. Tristen smacked him in the back of the head and mouthed 'no cheating'. The line was silent for a few moments. _Since when does the geek squad invite me to hang out with them,_ Kaiba thought. They heard him sigh.

"I can't see why not. What time is it at?" he asked coolly. Joey gasped and Tristen held out his hand.

"Eight," Joey answered.

"I'll be there," Kaiba answered, smirking at the obvious shock in the blond's voice.

"Don't be late!" Yugi shouted into the phone. Kaiba cringed and hung up the phone. It really couldn't hurt to go to the stupid little party the dorks were having. He continued to complete his paper work. He'd never really been to a get together with people of his own age. He wondered what they did at such things. Well, at least it would give him an excuse to pester Wheeler.

End note: ok, this is my first joey/kaiba fic so go easy on me. The game part will probably be in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters.

Author's note: hey so here we go. Party time!

Chapter 2

Yugi got the chips and sodas. Joey went and got some random adult to buy some beers for him. Tristen and Ryou went to Blockbuster to pick up some horror flicks. Yami went to pick up Tea and Mai, while Bakura went to pick up Marik and Malik. Kaiba had his own preparations to make. He had to set up a sleepover for his brother Mokuba, and cancel all his appointments for the day. They weren't important and he really didn't want to deal with those people that day. He picked up Mokuba at school and drove him to his friend's house.

"Seto, where are you going? How come I have to go to Bobby's house?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba didn't want Mokuba to know he'd caved on one of the loser brigade's friendship offers. He had a feeling, however, that his little brother already knew. Mokuba always knew all of Kaiba's secrets whether he wanted to tell the boy or not.

"I'm just going to a small get together downtown," he said, deliberately leaving out the details of time and place. Mokuba smiled at him knowingly.

"A small get together downtown at the Game Shop?" he asked. Kaiba glared at his little raven haired brother. _How does he always know everything? Well, he is a Kaiba,_ Kaiba thought. Mokuba gave him an innocent smile.

"I knew you'd give in. It's for the best Seto, you can't stay alone forever. They're really nice Seto. Even Joey, you may not like him but he's really fun. You'll probably experience that for yourself tonight," Mokuba said. The last statement sounded like an innuendo but Kaiba just couldn't bring himself to think his brother had a mind like that. When they reached Bobby's house Mokuba bounced out of the limo.

"By Seto, see you tomorrow. Have fun and for goodness sake loosen up. You need to relax and I think this is a great chance for that," Mokuba called from the door step. The door opened and Mokuba gave his brother one last wave before walking into his night full of video games and junk food. As soon as the limo pulled up to the Game Shop Kaiba started having second thoughts. No doubt all of Yugi's loser followers would be there. Wheeler probably had alcohol, and who knows what kind of things they did at these 'parties'. Max came to open the limo door. For a few moments the C.E.O just sat there.

"Sir?" Max questioned. Kaiba looked at his driver.

"I'm going Max, I'll call you when I've had enough," the blue eyed boy said. The graying driver smiled and nodded. He swiftly closed the door behind his employer and drove away. Kaiba hesitated at the door, and then knocked softly, half hoping that nobody heard him. Unfortunately for him Joey and Tristen opened the door laughing loudly. The blond boy's eyes widened.

"Shit!" he cursed. Tristen smiled and held his hand out.

"Hand it over Joey. Fifty bucks! HEY YUGI, YAMI, BAKURA! WE WON!" Tristen called, rushing in with the money and hurriedly splitting it with the other boys. Joey pouted and stood aside.

"Well, come on in Kaiba," he muttered. The blue eyed boy entered the game shop where Tea, Mai, Ryou, Serenity, and Ishizu were all chattering away in a circle in front of the television. Marik and Malik were making out sloppily next to the pile of six packs. Marik was on top of Malik, laying between his legs, and grinding roughly against the other boy's groin. Malik was groaning loudly against Marik's mouth as he arched his body closer to the other boy's.

"Hey you guys, we can watch porno later!" Joey called ripping a slightly tipsy Marik off of his hikari. Marik cackled wickedly.

"Sorry Joey did you want some too?" he said, pulling the blond up against him and crushing his mouth down on the other's. Joey chuckled into the lusty kiss, and opened his mouth to allow Marik to prod his tongue in. Malik was on the couch panting and laughing at the scene. Kaiba was shocked he'd always assumed that Joey was straight. Yet, there he stood, making out with a guy. Joey finally pulled away laughing at his actions.

"I think you've had a little bit too much Marik. Lay off the boos okay," Joey said. Marik laughed and went to help his hikari off the couch.

"Come on guys let's watch the movie," Yugi said from in the corner. He was standing in the corner with Yami, who had his arms around the smaller one's waist. _Are they all gay?_ Kaiba thought to himself. Someone came up behind him and squeezed his ass. He yelped and turned to glare at Bakura.

"We're not gay, we're bi. There's a difference," he said smirking. Thankfully Ryou came to save him.

"Bakura leave him alone, Kaiba's not like that," the small albino boy said. Bakura drew his hikari close to him and kept his face close to the boy's.

"Oh, so then I should bother you then?" he asked, capturing the boy's lips in a soft kiss. Ryou blushed and pulled Bakura away.

"What movie are we watching Yugi?" Tea asked from the floor. Joey put his arms up and dragged his feet slowly across the room.

"Wee're waaatchinggg Daawn of the Deead," Joey said, tackling Tea to the ground as he acted like an old school zombie. She giggled and shrieked as he tickled her. Kaiba felt a smile tugging at his lips. The brunette girl pushed the blond off of her, as everyone gathered around the television set. Yugi sat with Yami and Tea sat between their knees on the floor. Rou sat with Bakura with his head resting against the older boy's shoulder. Mai was on the floor next to Tea and between the Yami's left, and Joey's right knee. Serenity was sprawled in the middle of the floor facing the television. Mairk and Malik were cuddled together on the far side of the couch. Malik's head was nestled on Marik's lap and the older boy was running his hand through his hikari's hair. Ishizu had her head against her brother's yami's shoulder. Tristen sat next to Ishizu with his head against the back of the sofa.

"Hey sis could ya pop in the DVD?" Joey asked. Serenity nodded and rose to get the movie. Kaiba remained at the closed door. He felt silly in his shyness, but he couldn't help it. The boy was not used to hanging out with people his own age. Yugi looked at him and smiled an understanding smile.

"Hey Kaiba, are you going to watch the movie with us?" he asked sweetly. Bless Yugi's ability to accept even a once bitter enemy as a friend. Then again, Marik and Malik were there also. He nodded but remained where he was.

"Then come over here. You can sit next to Joey, right Joey?" Yugi said, trying to coax the blond to make Kaiba comfortable. _Oh, what the hell,_ Joey thought, and he smiled at his nemesis. What could it hurt?

"Come on ova Kaiba, there's room next ta me," Joey offered, patting the space next to him. Kaiba hesitated but then decided maybe it was better if he had some friends. He walked over and sat next to the blond boy. The movie began and Kaiba had forgotten how good the special effects were nowadays. It'd been such a long time since his last movie. He picked up his feet and put them next to Joey who was giggling every once in a while at the movie. Whatever was so funny was a mystery to Kaiba, the movie was horrifyingly gory. He watched as reanimated deceased human beings prayed on the living. He gasped and jumped when a zombie appeared from no where and attacked the main characters.

Joey's POV

I looked at Kaiba who was staring at the movie with a disgusted expression on his face. I'd felt him jump and heard his gasp. I smirked, _so the great Seto Kaiba is afraid of horror flicks, _he thought. There was a loud scream from the television. Kaiba's blue eyes widened as his mouth hung in a horrified gape. I couldn't resist the thought that the C.E.O looked cute when he was scared. _No, no he does not look cute. Once this night is over, he's just going to turn straight back into an asshole,_ I mentally scolded myself. A zombie shrieked loudly and Kaiba did something totally unexpected. He jumped and his hand squeezed mine tightly. The C.E.O didn't realize what he was doing, so I allowed it. I mentally smacked myself across the face but I just couldn't help myself. Despite the fact that Kaiba was a complete asshole being the hormonal teenager I was, I couldn't lie to myself. The boy was hot, not just hot...gorgeous. He was tall and lean with thick chestnut hair and cold dark blue eyes. The glow of the TV set Kaiba's peach skin aglow with a blue light. His lips were parted in his shocked, horrified expression. He didn't seem to realize he was still holding my hand until I squeezed back.

Normal

The blue eyed boy snapped his attention to the blond. His eyes were wide and the brown eyed boy smiled at him. Kaiba took his hand back and laid them both in his lap. Then the C.E.O turned back to watch the end of the movie. When it was over Joey looked around the room. Yugi had his face covered with his hands, and Ryou was trembling behind a pillow. Yami had his arm around Yugi and was squeezing Tea's hand comfortingly. Marik was laughing and Malik was sitting on his lap rubbing his thigh suggestively.

"So, what did ya think Kaiba?" Joey asked, looking into dark blue eyes. Kaiba snorted.

"I could've afforded better special affects," he said, it almost sounded like…

"So ya do have a sense of huma. I'm prouda ya Kaiba. Hey Yug! What's next?" Joey asked. Yugi moved his hands away from his face. Yami was sipping his beer next to him.

"I dunno, wanna play a game?" the spiky haired boy asked. Joey nodded his head uncontrollably. Ryou emerged from behind his pillow, and Bakura looked over at Yugi.

"Why are you looking at me? I don't have any ideas. Does anyone have a suggestion?" he asked. Malik raised his hand.

"Ooo, I know! Pick me, pick me!" he yelled drunkenly. Yami rolled his eyes and Marik kissed his hikari again. His tongue dove into the other's mouth and began a wrestling match with Malik's.

"Okay, Marik release the teenager and put your hands on your head!" Joey yelled, leaping off the couch and grabbing Kaiba's shoe. He held the shoe out as if it were a pistol. Marik laughed and dropped Malik softly on the couch. The white haired Egyptian placed his hands on his head and knelt on the floor.

"What was your idea now young man?" Joey said. Yugi was giggling and spitting out his beer. Yami was smiling and even Kaiba felt himself smile a little. Unfortunately for him Joey decided to look at him then. The blond smiled.

"Is that a smile I see Kaiba? You should do it more often," Joey said, almost like he was flirting. Kaiba felt a flush rise to his cheeks.

"We should play truth or dare," Malik finally said.

"Yea, that's good. Hey girls, ya wanna play truth or dare?" Joey called. The girls looked up from their conversation.

"Count me in," Mai said, rising and walking over. Yugi got Yami, Marik, Malik, and Joey to go into the kitchen for a rules conference. Ryou tried to move the sofa.

"I can't move it Bakura it's too heavy," he said. Kaiba walked over and told Ryou to move aside. He braced his hands on the base, bending over and pushed with his legs and his arms. When the sofa was as close against the wall as he could get it he stepped back.

"So strong eh Kaiba?" a New York accent said from the kitchen door. Kaiba glared at the blond. Joey just smiled flirtatiously at him. Yugi looked between the two and pulled his friend down so he could whisper in his ear.

"Joey, are you flirting with Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"I dunno, am I?" he countered. Yugi nodded and Joey smiled.

"Then I guess I am," he said.

"But why?" Yugi asked.

"Look at him Yug. You wanted me to be friendly, and I was. Now my hormones are taking control. Just take a look at him and tell me he isn't hot," Joey answered. Yugi looked Kaiba up and down.

"Okay so he is, I just didn't think you'd warm up to him so fast," Yugi said.

"Might as well not prolong dying hatred," Joey said, Yugi nodded in agreement and they looked back at the rest of their friends.

"Okay, everyone sit in a circle in front of the TV," Yugi ordered. Everyone sat down in the living room. Yugi was in between Yami and Tea. Ryou was between Marik and Bakura. Malik was between Marik and Ishizu. Finally Joey was between Mai and Kaiba.

"The rules are: one, any dare is allowed. Two, if you choose truth you have to tell the truth. If you don't any of the yamis will be able to tell. Three: if you are caught lying you not only have to tell the truth but you have to let us lock you in the closet with our drunken friend Bakura…

"I'm not drunk," Bakura said, slurring his words. All players made a mental note to tell the truth.

"I'm sure you're not. Finally, if you don't do the dares you have to take strip off your clothing. All of it," Joey said, stressing the last bit. All players agreed to the rules.

"Alright, I'll go first," Yugi said, he looked around the room and his eyes rested on Tea. She shook her head.

"TEA!" the tri-color hair boy cried. She sighed. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answered. Yugi frowned.

"Chicken…what is your cup-size?" he asked. Tea turned scarlet in the face. She glared at him.

"That is none of your business!" she shrieked. He shook his head.

"I think you'd rather tell me then be locked in a closet with Bakura," he said. She growled.

"I'm a d," she said, blushing madly. They slightly tipsy group of boys laughed, except Kaiba.

"Your turn," Yugi said. She glared at Joey who was cackling unmercifully.

"Joey!" she said. He looked at her.

"Truth or dare?" she asked angrily. He laughed.

"Dare!" he said. She smiled evilly.

"I dare you to make out with Kaiba for two whole minutes," she said. Joey gasped and glanced at the tomato faced Kaiba. Even though Kaiba was real hot, and Joey'd been flirting all night, he couldn't imagine actually kissing him. They'd been enemies for so long. What if Kaiba didn't want to? What if Kaiba wanted to, but only because he was a little drunk? Then after tonight he went back to hating Joey again. It would make Joey feel like an idiot for ever making out with him. It would be one more thing the brunette could throw in his face.

"Would you rather strip naked in front of all of these people?" Tea asked, clearly enjoying his dilemma. Joey went to strip down but then took a look at Kaiba again. The blue eyed teen looked insulted, so he decided to go ahead with the dare.

"Ya know wut? I'll do it, of course if that's okay wit Kaiba ova dere," Joey said. Kaiba seemed to think for a minute.

"I've never really made out with a guy before," Kaiba said, a light flush lighting his cheeks.

"It's the same as making out with a girl. Ya do the same things, don't worry I know wut I'm doin," Joey said, crawling over to the older teen and pushing the boy's arms out of the way. Joey sat on the brunette's lap and straddled his middle. Kaiba tensed at the confusing sensation that went through his body.

"Okay, timer," Tea ordered. Yami looked at his watch and held up a finger.

"And…go," he said. Joey pressed his lips gently against the other boy's. Serenity turned her face away blushing while the rest of the group stifled laughter at Kaiba's expression. Joey brushed his tongue over the other boy's bottom lip asking for entrance. He gave it a little nip causing the brunette to gasp, and the blond took advantage by prodding his tongue into Kaiba's warm moist mouth. The taller teen's eyes closed and he felt himself melting into the kiss. It struck him as insane, because he'd always hated the mutt, yet now he was allowing the other **_boy_** to kiss him.

He felt strong hands fist in his chestnut tresses and the legs straddling his side squeezed against him. The blond boy deepened the kiss, pulling Kaiba's tongue into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. He smiled when the other boy moaned softly. Joey's hands left the silken locks and slid down the hard, toned chest. The blond boy's right had glided up to rest on the back of Kaiba's neck and play with the ends of his brunette hair. The other hand slipped under his shirt and stroked the soft, smooth skin underneath. He felt Kaiba shudder as he gently massaged the C.E.O's well built abs and slid his hand up further to toy with one of the other boy's stiffened peaks. The cold businessman's blood was racing as he arched into the blond boy's touch.

Kaiba couldn't resist but to snake his arms around the other boy's waist and press him closer. Joey, in turn, dropped his lips to the blue eyed boy's neck. He licked and nipped at the tender flesh causing the other boy to lean his head to the side, allowing more access. It was amazing, never had he really thought that making out with another guy would be so fun. Then again, he wasn't really doing anything. A tinge of guilt swept through him, so he did what he thought was right. He tipped the other boy's face up so that the lusty honey brown eyes were looking into his icy blue ones, and placed his lips firmly against the soft pillows of the boy's mouth. Joey had said it was just like making out with a girl, and he'd done that before. He caught Joey's tongue between his teeth and tugged it playfully.

"mmmm…" Joey groaned, hooking his ankles behind Kaiba's back and pulling himself closer. Kaiba felt the growing discomfort between his legs, and obviously Joey felt it too because he drew his hand out from under the brunette's shirt and cupped it. Again, Kaiba gasped, he could feel Joey's own hardness against his stomach, but paid it no attention as the blond began to rub him sensuously through his pants. He moaned loudly into the other boy's mouth trying to grind his hips against the warm massaging hand. He felt Joey moving his own hips as he drew his hand away from the blue eyed boy's crotch. He moved slowly, erotically rubbing his ass against Kaiba's hard member while rubbing his own erection against the C.E.O's body. Again the blond's strong hands entwined themselves into Kaiba's thick silken mane, and Kaiba's hands ran roughly up and down Joey's back. This time when their tongues met it was a passionate fight for dominance, which the taller of the two won. Once he'd gotten Joey's tongue into submission he caught the boy's bottom lip in between his teeth. He sucked and tugged at it playfully being rewarded with a moan.

Joey tensed for a moment in the middle of grinding his hardness against the other boy, he let out a whimper. Kaiba felt his own length throbbing in it's near climactic state. The boy on top of him continued his sensual movements. The round, tight ass rubbed erotically against Kaiba's pulsating shaft. The blond tensed again, this time letting out what sounded like a cross between a moan and a gasp for air. The brown eyed teen kissed along Kaiba's jaw line and caught his earlobe between his lips. He suckled it and then moved his lips up so he could whisper in the brunette's ear.

"I'm gonna come…" he said in a hushed breathy whisper. The blond groaned again, rubbing himself more fervently against the other boy.

"Me too…" Kaiba answered in a husky quiet voice. Joey smiled while he tried desperately to please himself, yet he didn't want to mess himself in front of every one; especially his sister. The blond boy felt two hands massaging his thighs, and one slid up further to plant itself against the bare muscular abs underneath his T-shirt. The other one came up to rub against Joey's torturous erection and squeezed gently. The shorter boy ground is crotch even harder against the hand. When his movements became harder, he felt himself getting closer to the edge. He felt obligated to bring Kaiba with him, so he rubbed his ass more firmly against the other boy's erection. Both boys were on the verge of climaxing, when they were saved by the timer.

"Okay, time," Yami said. The two boys stopped what they were doing and moved back to look into each other's eyes. Joey's were like looking into molten amber. Kaiba's normally ice cold eyes were a blazing azure color. Both boys had huge, unsatisfied 'problems' from their activities. Before getting off of the C.E.O Joey pulled his trench coat tail over the boy's protruding erection. He then pulled his own shirt down to cover his own hardness. Both turned to face the group. Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Mai seemed turned on. Yugi, Ryou, and Serenity were blushing madly. Yami was smirking while Tea and Ishizu looked completely shocked.

"That was hot you guys," Malik said, finally breaking the silence. Joey and Kaiba excused themselves and walked off into the kitchen. Joey opened the freezer and grabbed a handful of ice, Kaiba was right behind him. An evil idea popped into the blond boy's head. He turned swiftly holding the boy's pants, which were thankfully just a little big, open and dropped the ice in. The C.E.O yelped and shivered while grimacing awkwardly. When his face relaxed he took a few deep breaths and glared at the smiling blond.

"Mutt! What were you thinking!" he spat angrily. Joey felt a slight sting from the 'mutt' comment, but then figured that it was only because he'd pissed Kaiba off.

"I was helping you. It's gone now right?" he asked smiling knowingly. Kaiba stopped and thought for a moment. It was gone, he looked up and smiled at the blond.

"I bet you're happy now aren't you?" he said, referring to the way Joey always wanted to get back at Kaiba.

"No, I was happy a few minutes ago though. You're a great kisser," Joey commented. Kaiba blushed; taken aback by the compliment. Joey just laughed.

"Thanks, I guess I should thank you for this too. I'd rather have ice poured down my pants then face a room full of people with a…

"Hard on? Yea I know, here do me," Joey said, handing Kaiba a handful of ice. The blond held his pants open and closed his eyes. The taller boy couldn't resist playing with the hemline of the other boy's pants. He gripped it with his thumbs and pulled the blond closer. He kissed Joey again, slithering his hand under the blond's pants and gripping his firm ass cheek hard. Joey groaned and pressed himself up against the brunette. Kaiba opened the hand with the ice in it and poured it down the front of the blond's pants. Joey cried out and jumped away doing what looked like a strange dance before laughing.

"I knew ya had a sense of huma somewhere in dere," he said.

"I think we should get back to the game. It's your turn," Kaiba said, heading for the kitchen door. They both returned and sat in their places, then the game continued.

End note: TBC ya'll! Who is Joey going to dare? You'll find out next chappy! Bye bye )


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugoih or any of the characters.

Author's note: that make out scene was hot right? Well wait till you see this chappy.

Chapter 3

As soon as everyone was settled in their spots of the circle, Joey took his turn. He looked around the circle trying to figure out who he was going to ask. He wanted to get Kaiba to do something, but he thought he should involve other people in the game as well. Finally his honey brown eyes came to a stop on his best buddy's yami. The ancient pharaoh stared apprehensively back at him, hoping the blond wasn't going to choose him.

"Yami…truth or dare?" Joey asked. Yami scowled and thought about his answer.

"Dare," he answered bravely. Joey thought for a second and then an evil grin broke out over his face. Yami immediately regretted his answer.

"I dare you to do a sexy striptease for all of us. You only have to strip to your underwear," Joey said. Yami scowled again, and then he decided that the striptease was better than standing naked in front of every one. He stood up.

"I'll do it," he said reluctantly. Joey went to the stereo and turned on a song that had a sensual, erotic tone to it. The song almost sounded as if it belonged on a porno soundtrack. Yami stepped into the middle of the circle, picking up the beat immediately. He moved his body with the sexy grace of an Egyptian belly dancer. All looked on either turned on, impressed, or a mixture of both at the pharaoh's skill. The spiky haired boy strutted up to Yugi and knelt down in front of him. He swayed his ass from side to side thrusting his hips slightly as he began to tear at his thin shirt. The pharaoh ripped his shirt down the center and slowly stripped it off. He threw the torn shirt around his hikari's waist and drew the boy up against him. Yami ground his crotch against Yugi's and rolled his body forward to rub up against the other boy.

The Egyptian pushed Yugi away gently and turned slowly to the rest of the circle. His violet eyes rested on Tea, who he crawled over to and knelt in front of. She blushed crimson and tried failing miserably to look away as Yami ran his hands over his toned exposed chest. They slid over his well formed abs and to the buckle of his belt. He undid the belt and took it off. He took opposite ends in both hands and pulled roughly causing the belt to give off a loud snap. The half naked boy dropped the belt at Tea's feet. The pharaoh turned and stuck one slim toned leg out to Ryou, placing his boot in the boy's lap. He then placed his other foot on Bakura's lap. The yami undid the laces and his hikari followed his lead shortly after.

After both boots were gone Yami pulled off his left sock and snapped it across the room like a rubber band. He did the same with the other. The ancient Egyptian stood, swaying his hips sexily back and forth and working his abdomen in graceful rolling motions. His hands were above his head, fluttering elegantly and his arms moved in beautiful waves accentuating his sensual movements.

He danced over to Kaiba who blushed slightly; he'd only just become bi-sexual so he was still adjusting to the new lifestyle. He watched spellbound as Yami fell to his knees, tossing his head back, and arching his back. The pharaoh's toned arms spread out to his sides and his hands then moved back to his body. The violet eyed boy stroked his hard stomach whiled rolling his body up in one sexy motion. He hooked his thumbs in his pants line, rolling his hips sensually and stared expectantly into the businessman's eyes. When Kaiba did not respond Yami took the other boy's hands and placed them on the button of his tight leather pants. Again Kaiba blushed, but Yami smiled a seductive smile and guided the boy's fingers in opening the button. He then pressed Kaiba's hand against his crotch and placed the blue eyed boy's fingers on the zipper. Kaiba shyly pulled the zipper down and Yami placed the boy's hands on the sides of his leather pants. The pharaoh pressed the tall boy's hands down and guided them in pushing down his pants. The yami threw his head back and arched while he slid Kaiba's hands over his lithe body. When they were down under his ass he moved into a sitting position. The pharaoh placed one ankle in each of the C.E.O's hands and waited patiently for the boy to peel off his pants. When Kaiba had done it Yami gave the boy another sly smile and tossed the pants to the side.

Yami rolled over on his stomach and pushed his firm ass up into the air with his legs spread kneeling on the floor. He rolled his body up into a full kneeling position and sexily rose off the floor. He continued his sexy dance of seduction, even hooking his thumbs in the waist band of his underwear. The Egyptian pulled them down as far as he could in the front so that he gave a full glimpse of his waist line, but still left certain parts of himself to the imagination. Finally he was finished. Just about everybody in the room was turned on Mai had even got up to place a dollar in the elastic band of Yami's underwear.

"Look Yami, you got a tip," Yugi chirped when the nearly naked pharaoh settled back into his spot. The tri-color haired man looked at the dollar and smiled.

"Yea I guess I did. Well, it's my turn everyone. Hmm…who to choose? Who to choose?" he wondered allowed. He stuck his forefinger out at Ryou.

"Ryou, you've barely spoken all night. Truth or dare?" Yami asked. Ryou blushed and gave the pharaoh a nervous look.

"Dare," he squeaked.

Dun…dun…dun! You're going to hate me for this but that's okay. I know you'll love me when I post the next chappy. Well TBC until next time. If I get five reviews I'll post the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 4

Ryou was saved by the clock, the alarm rang, which instead of signaling them to wake, meant it was time for bed. Marik, Malik and Ishizu had to stay over because Bakura was too drunk to drive. Ryou didn't have a license so he stayed also. Tea and Mai had no rides either because both Yami and Yugi had too much to drink. Serenity decided she didn't want to leave without her brother, so she stayed over as well. Joey just stayed over because he wanted to. Kaiba stayed over because he'd never been to a sleep over, so he thought he'd try it out.

Yugi pulled out some sleeping bags and crawled into bed next to Yami and Tea. Marik and Malik shared a large bag. Bakura and Ryou pulled theirs close to each other. Ishizu, Mai, and Serenity brought their mats together so they could chat quietly with each other with out seeing anything they didn't want to. Kaiba took one for himself to use and pulled it as far away as he could from the two crazy Egyptians, and the two albino boys. Joey was sitting on his sleeping bag facing opposite to Kaiba. Tristen decided he'd rather sleep on the couch.

"Okay guys, lights out," Yugi said, shutting the lights off. Kaiba curled up in his sleeping bag. He tried to ignore the low grunts and moans coming from just a few feet away. Suddenly the C.E.O felt strong hands massaging his thighs. He felt hard muscular legs straddling his hips. The legs squeezed gently and then soft warm lips came down upon his. A tongue ran over his bottom lip as the person on top of him teased by putting it between his teeth. They tugged at Kaiba's full bottom lip playfully until the blue eyed boy had to open his mouth. A tongue slid into his mouth and began a struggle for dominance between the two people. The C.E.O's eyes finally adjusted to the lack of light and he stared into the shadowed face of Joey Wheeler.

"Wheel…." He tried to say but the blond cupped his hand over Kaiba's mouth.

"Shh…I want to finish what we started during that game. I wantcha Kaiba, will ya let me have you?" he asked, trailing his lips over the blue eyed boy's jaw line. He caught the boy's earlobe in between his lips and sucked on it. The brunette moaned softly and pulled Joey down on top of him. Kaiba stuck his tongue into the blond's sweet mouth and eagerly caressed its contents. Joey pushed Kaiba away softly.

"No, not here. Follow me, I want to see this," he said, as he took the businessman's hand and led him to another room. It seemed to be a guest bedroom, when Joey put on the light; Kaiba saw that it had just a bed, a dresser, a nightstand, and a TV. Joey sat down on the bed and looked at Kaiba expectantly. The C.E.O wanted it, he really did, but he was nervous. He'd never had sex with a man before; he'd never even gone all the way with a woman.

"Kaiba is there something wrong?" the blond boy asked.

"Call me Seto," he said, honey brown eyes widened, and then the blond nodded.

"Well, Seto is there something wrong?" he asked again. The brunette walked over and sat next to Joey on the bed.

"Not, really. I guess I'm just nervous. I've never done this before," he admitted. The blond placed a hand on the other boy's cheek, and turned his face to look into his eyes.

"Don't worry, neither have I really. But I have done it with a girl, so I guess I know a little more than you," Joey said. The brunette placed his hand over the soft hand on his cheek. He suddenly felt completely different towards the blond; even going as far as to wonder why he'd ever hated him.

"Will you teach me, Joey?" he asked. Joey smiled, he kind of liked the way his name sounded coming out of his old nemesis's mouth. The blond nodded and brought his other hand around to push through silky chestnut locks. He brought his face closer to Kaiba's and placed his lips on the other boy's. The blond pushed Kaiba's mouth open with his tongue and began a passionate fight for dominance. He pushed the older boy's legs open and placed himself between them. Joey felt a surge of energy to his loins at the contact of his member to Kaiba's.(they still have their clothes on.) He began a slow grinding motion against the other boy's crotch; this time, the brunette grinded back creating twice the friction.

They attacked each other's mouths, hungrily devouring each other's sweet taste. Joey's lips fell to the taller teen's neck. He pressed soft butterfly kisses over the tender flesh, and nipped gently at the nap of his neck. The brunette tilted his head to the side and brought his hands down to the bottom of his shirt. Slowly he stripped it off and tossed it to the side. Joey looked down at the sexy body beneath him. Kaiba had a well built chest and slim toned arms. The C.E.O obviously worked out because he had a well developed six pack. The blond brought his lips down to the chest of the millionaire. He stroked the rich boy's hard muscled body. The blond took a nipple into his mouth and sucked it gently. He was rewarded with a gasp, and then a moan. He felt Kaiba's strong hands slide down his back and pull his own shirt over his head. The older boy caressed and massaged the soft tan skin.

Joey continued his assault on the brunettes body by kissing down his firm abs. he dipped his tongue into the boy's belly button. Kaiba arched and pushed Joey's head down. The erection between his legs was becoming more and more painful. Joey, however, didn't do as he silently asked him to do. Instead he came back up and kissed the brunette's lips. Strong hands fisted in Kaiba's brunette tresses. Joey straddled Kaiba's waist and began to move slowly back and forth. When he moved forward he dragged his member lustily over Kaiba's body, trying to satisfy himself. When he moved back, he firmly rubbed his tight ass against Kaiba's rock hard shaft. The businessman was moving with him, trying to relieve himself of the painful throbbing erection he had between his legs.

Joey's erotic movements were like torture for the older boy. The blond massaged the brunette's body once again, still working his body roughly against Kaiba's. Finally the blond reached down and undid the other boy's pants. He slid them off and smiled at the large erection protruding out of the silk boxers. After he'd discarded his own pants, he straddled Kaiba's waist again, placing his hands firmly down on the rock hard abs. He stared lustily into the burning blue eyes, and began to ride the boy slowly and sensually. He felt the hard length pressing against his ass, and rubbed his own throbbing member against it. Kaiba's eyes rolled slightly and he groaned loudly. He thrust his hips forward involuntarily, he needed release.

Joey tensed and let out a long breath, he was almost there, but he didn't want to finish like this so he stopped. The blond looked down at the panting C.E.O. The brunette's body was arched up and his chest was shining with sweat. Joey pushed him down, and moved off of the boy. He removed both his and Kaiba's underwear and stared in disbelief. Kaiba was huge, well he'd looked pretty big through his boxers, but without them he was just amazingly huge. Finally Kaiba opened his beautiful blue eyes and stared at the blond. Joey lay on top of Kaiba again, but put his legs over to the side of the boy's body. He pressed his lips down on the other boy's and prodded his tongue into the more than willing open mouth. The blond ran his hand down the silky skin and wrapped around the brunette's hard length. Kaiba moaned into the kiss. The soft fingers stroked his hard length slowly. Joey felt Kaiba shiver and smiled into the kiss. He continued to slide his hand along the blue eyed boy's shaft. Kaiba groaned and arched his body up trying desperately to get closer to the hot blond boy. He thrust his hips into the caressing hand. The hand however was doing nothing for his need. If anything it was just making his need grow.

He felt Joey's lips move further down his body. They passed over his chest, abs, and his waist. Then he tensed in expectation of the next place the lips would touch. In the place that needed the most attention. Joey pressed his lips gently against the head of Kaiba's erection. Then the C.E.O felt himself enveloped by moist warmth. Kaiba arched trying to convey a need for more. The blond's hot mouth caressed Kaiba's length, sending him into a fit of pleasure. Soft groans and mewls of ecstasy issued from the brunette's mouth, fueling Joey's lust for the boy. The young C.E.O writhed in pleasure beneath the loud mouthed teen. He felt himself nearing completion as the hot, wet, mouth continued to massage his length. The warm tongue flicked gently against the slit on the top of the head. Kaiba let out a raspy cry of pleasure. Finally his whole body tensed and he spilled his hot seed into the blond's ready mouth. Joey swallowed, which he realized was not a good idea, it felt like swallowing phlegm, but he didn't dare say anything that would ruin the moment. He waited for the other teen to catch his breath and pushed some sweat matted hair out of the brunette's face. Kaiba looked at him with contented blue eyes and smiled. Joey couldn't help but feel that the C.E.O looked amazing when he smiled.

"Joey, I need you inside of me," Kaiba said; with that Joey felt himself spurt a little pre-cum from the tip of his head. The C.E.O who'd talked down to him for ages, who Joey had always thought was an unattainable beauty, had just asked the blond to take him.

"Are ya sure Seto," he said, liking the way it felt to call the other boy by his first name. The businessman nodded while keeping his lusty blue eyes on Joey's honey brown ones. The blond smiled and leaned down to kiss Kaiba again.

TBC ya'll, I will put up the next chapter if ya'll give me five more reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Author's note: okay ppl, here's the next chappy. Hope u like.

Chapter 5

The blond kissed Kaiba passionately on the lips. Their tongues danced lustily together, caressing each other in the open mouthed kiss. Once again, Joey took one of the rich boy's hardened peaks into his mouth. he sucked it roughly causing the other boy to groan low pitched, deep, and loud. Joey slid his hand up the millionaire's well muscled chest and placed two fingers into the boy's mouth. Kaiba sucked on the blond boy's fingers seductively, but cried out in pleasurable pain when Joey squeezed the sensitive nub in between his teeth. The older boy arched and grasped Joey's head.

"Ya like that huh?" Joey said, he drew his fingers out of the other boy's mouth and spread the long muscular legs. The blond placed his now lubricated fingers by Kaiba's tight opening. Blue eyes widened in fear.

"I'm not gonna lie ta ya Seto, this is going to hurt. But I'll do my best to be gentle," Joey said, smiling reassuringly at the rich teen. Kaiba nodded, letting Joey know that he was ready. The blond boy pushed his forefinger slowly and gently into Kaiba. The millionaire tensed and cringed in pain. Joey put his lips over Kaiba's; starting up a fervent kiss to distract the other boy from the pain. He drew his finger out and put another in. the blond boy continued to kiss the blue eyed boy, making a scissor motion inside of him to stretch him. Finally, Kaiba relaxed and Joey started to push his two fingers in and out of the boy swiftly. Kaiba moaned, bucking his hips and taking the fingers deeper. Joey continued to furiously pump his fingers into the inner warmth of the C.E.O. Suddenly Kaiba cried out so loud that Joey was afraid the other teens might have heard him.

Joey's fingers had brushed against the spot that sent Kaiba's head spinning. The blond smirked and touched the spot again. Kaiba's shaft twitched and spurted as Joey began to thrust his fingers more fervently into the sweet spot. Finally Kaiba's whole body arched up, and for the second time in one night his hot sticky fluid poured out of his body, and all over both his and Joey's abdomens. Kaiba panted while Joey positioned his own throbbing erection at the entrance to the C.E.O's body. He waited a few moments until Kaiba was ready again. the blond wrapped his fingers around the millionaire's limp member. He stroked it up and down, the organ hardened instantly under his touch. _Wow, he's like a sex god! He's come like twice already, and like magic he's ready again. I hope this isn't the only time we do this,_ Joey thought.

"Ya ready?" Joey asked, pressing his hard member against the opening. Kaiba nodded, looking fearfully into the assuring honey brown eyes. The blond pushed slowly into Kaiba's entrance, trying to be as gentle as he could. He watched the rich teen grimace in pain. Kaiba felt as if he were being torn apart, he grasped the sheets in his tight fists and tried not to make any sounds that would discourage the blond. Joey stopped to allow the other boy time to adjust to his intrusion. Kaiba was tense; his warm tightness was clenched against the other's shaft. The pressure was driving Joey insane. Finally the blue eyed boy relaxed.

"Ya okay, should I stop?" the blond asked. With his eyes squeezed shut, Kaiba shook his head.

"Keep going," he said. The blond boy continued pushing himself into the tight heat. When he was fully sheathed inside of the C.E.O he drew out, and sank back in gently. He started up a slow, gentle, rhythm. After the pain passed, Kaiba pushed down hard, taking the hard member deep inside him. That gave Joey his cue, he moved faster, and thrust harder. The blond was soon pounding furiously into his new lover. He enjoyed the tight, hot, pressure that was Kaiba. The boy beneath him squirmed and writhed in pleasure, crying out in pleasure. With every thrust, Kaiba brought his hips up to meet Joey. They moved fervently together, the sweat and cum mixed to create a musky scent, which filled the air.

Suddenly the hard organ inside of him hit the spot which made him see stars. He screamed out the blond's name. Joey slowed down.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked. Kaiba brought himself down hard, striking that spot again and letting out a loud gasp. His blue eyes snapped open and he shook his head.

"No…no, right there, harder right there," he said breathily. Joey nodded and thrust hard into the spot, Kaiba yelled out again, rocking his hips against the hard organ inside him. _I didn't know he was a screamer, _the blond thought. He pounded into Kaiba as hard as he could. The tight, hot walls of the other boy created a torturous pressure that had Joey on the verge of orgasm. He felt the boy underneath him tense and heard him let out a loud groan. The hard length in between the boys jerked and spurted out some pre-cum. Kaiba's blazing blue eyes rolled back into his head as he arched his body up, bucking his hips. The blond tensed on top of him, letting out a long breath as he continued to pummel the brunette. The older teen pulled Joey into a sloppy open mouth kiss as he ground himself against the blond. Kaiba's inner walls clamped tightly against Joey's hard shaft, as he arched upward and spattered his sticky seed in between his and Joey's abdomens. With the sudden increase of pressure the blond couldn't hold on any longer. In one final thrust he grasped the rich teen's hips and came inside his new lover's inner heat. The blond collapsed on top of the brunette, both boys panting and sweating profusely. Their muscular bodies shined with the luster of their sweat. Their chests heaved in their rapid gasps for air. Finally Joey rolled off the other boy to laid next to him. Kaiba felt the cool air lick at his skin where Joey's warm body had been resting.

"Kaiba?" the blond said. The brunette rolled over to star into the weary brown eyes.

"I told you, you could call me Seto," the C.E.O said, softly running a hand over the boy's cheek.

"Sorry, Seto. Can I ask ya sumthin?" Joey asked, as he stared into Kaiba's satisfied azure eyes.

"What is it?" the taller teen asked.

"What are we gonna do now? We just had sex. Does that mean that things are different now?" the blond boy asked. Kaiba chuckled softly.

"Do you want things to change puppy?" the brunette asked. The brown eyed boy nodded.

"I do, but what will we do in school. All of them think we hate each other. Does this mean we're dating now? And are we still gonna fight in school?" the boy asked. Kaiba placed a soft kiss on the boy's lips.

"If you want to start dating now, then yes that's what it means. In school though, I'd like it if for just a little while we could act as usual. I want to tell Mokie first, and I'm not sure how he's going to take it. I just need some time to get the courage to admit to other people how I am," the C.E.O explained. Joey looked disappointed for a moment but nodded none the less.

"Okay Kaiba," he said, "and yes I would like to start dating." The blond boy cuddled into the businessman's shoulder. Kaiba wrapped his arm around his blond lover and they fell asleep under the sheets.

End note: If ya'll want me to continue, plz review and tell me so! Till next time, bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Author's note: school time!

Chapter 6

Joey was asleep in his happy dream world when he smelled food. His nose wrinkled as he unconsciously sniffed the air. The blond smiled cutely in his sleep as a bit of drool dribbled from his lips. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times to clear the blurriness. The haze cleared to reveal gorgeous azure eyes. Kaiba was waving a piece of bacon in front of the blond boy's nose. The C.E.O smiled warmly.

"I knew that'd wake you up," the blue eyed boy said. Joey sat up and the blanket fell to his waist. He looked up at the brunette standing next to the bed. GASP! The businessman was stark naked.

"You went out there naked?" Joey asked baffled. The brunette smiled.

"Yea, just to get a cookie, nobody else was awake. I shook you but you didn't wake up. You sleep like a rock. I thought that if I waved some food in front of your nose you'd smell it and wake up," Kaiba explained. Joey smiled, and looked down at the object in the other boy's hand.

"Um…Seto?" he said. The brunette turned his dark blue eyes on the blond.

"What?" Kaiba asked. Joey gave him a cheesy grin.

"Can I have the cookie now?" Joey asked. The C.E.O chuckled.

"Of course," he answered, handing over the cookie. Kaiba dressed as his blond lover ate his cookie happily. As soon as they were both dressed they both entered the bathroom to brush their teeth. Kaiba took a brush to Joey's hair, trying to get out the unruly blond locks. He struggled to get the brush through the hair. Joey's hair really didn't look very knotty, just a little messy.

"Damn puppy, when was the last time you brushed this?" Kaiba asked. Joey smiled cutely.

"Yesterday, I guess my hair just gets knotty easily. What about you huh?" Joey asked, taking the brush from the C.E.O and combing it through the knotless silky hair. Kaiba smirked and grabbed Joey's hand with the brush in it. The blond stared into the brunette's eyes. Kaiba pressed a soft lingering kiss on his lips. The loudmouthed teen's head went swimming. The businessman rested his hands on Joey's lower back; pressing him tight up against his chest. The taller teen slid his warm tongue into the other boy's mouth. He ran his hands up the boy's bare tan chest, and felt him shiver. The rich boy loved the way it felt to want and be wanted. He really loved the way Joey's body felt up against his. The way the blond boy's warm lips felt against his. Kaiba felt himself getting a little too excited.

"Again! You are a sex god!" Joey exclaimed. Kaiba broke away and laughed.

"Is that what you were thinking last night?" the C.E.O asked through his laughter. Joey blushed a deep crimson.

"Well, you came like twice and in one touch you were ready for more. Now you're ready again," Joey said. The blue eyed boy laughed harder. Then he tipped the blond boy's face up.

"It's just you pup," he said. Joey blushed even deeper and smiled.

"Oh…heh heh," was all he could say in reply. Kaiba took the blonde's lips under his own again. Joey kissed back full force pushing the other boy up against the sink. His hand found its way to the blossoming erection in between his lover's legs. The blond rubbed in rough circular motions, being rewarded with soft grunts and moans. The older boy rubbed his hard member against the assaulting hand. They happily caressed each other's mouths, moaning in ecstasy. SLAM! The boy's snapped their attention to the door, where Marik and Malik wore identical smirks.

End note: so here we go. Are the two Egyptians gonna tell? I don't know yet, what do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but man I wish I did.

Author's note: will Marik and Malik tell? I have no idea!

Chapter 7

"We were going to come in here and have wild untamed sex, but I guess you guys stole our idea," Marik said. Joey glanced up at his blushing lover and smiled.

"We weren't having sex Marik, we were jus makin out," Joey said, pulling Kaiba closer so that the Egyptians wouldn't notice the huge bulge sticking out of the C.E.O's pants. Malik laughed.

"You were gonna have sex, you can't lie to us," the boy said. Both of the dark skinned, white haired boys moved inside the bathroom. They closed and locked the door behind them. Joey heard his lover swallow loudly. He felt the older boy's hands clench his tightly as if seeking protection. Joey pulled him down enough to whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry, they wont kill us or anything," Joey assured. Kaiba relaxed, squeezing his lover's hand to show he was alright. Not for one moment did he take his eyes off the approaching couple. Unfortunately for his nerves Marik pushed Joey gently away and pulled Kaiba off the counter. The businessman's breath quickened. The white haired man pulled the other boy tightly against him, and smirked.

"Ooo, someone feels excited," the dark man said, snaking his hand between the teenager's legs, and cupping his erection. Blue eyes snapped open as the boy gasped in surprise. Before Seto could say anything he felt the Egyptian's lips press firmly against his. Joey tried to get to his lover and pull the man off of him, but Malik held him back.

"Don't worry Joey, he'll be fine. It's just a kiss," Malik said, smiling at the worried expression on the blond boy's face. It was quite obvious that the blond had had sex with the businessman the night before. Malik remembered how possessive and protective Marik had been over him when they'd first made love.

Marik rubbed the hard member sensually with his strong hand. He smirked when the other boy groaned. Then Seto realized who was doing it to him. He shoved the man off, and glared at the boy fiercely. Joey felt his pants tighten. He loved it when Seto glared like that. The yami smirked.

"What's wrong priest?" the Egyptian asked. Seto just continued his icy glare.

"You're not going to tell anyone what you saw here today, are you?" the blue eyed boy asked. The yami brought his forefinger up to his chin, a thoughtful expression coming to his features.

"Hmm…I don't know, what do you think Mal?" he asked. _Mal?_ Joey thought. Malik smiled.

"Let's make a deal with them," the hikari said. His yami's face broke into a wide evil smile. Seto's glare became even more dangerous, he hated being at the mercy of anyone.

"If you two let us watch you have hot, steamy sex in the shower, we swear on our honorable pharaoh, not to tell a soul. We can not, however, promise that Yami and Bakura won't find out. They can read your minds," Marik said. Joey thought about it for a minute, and then stuck out his hand to shake the insane yami's.

"Fine, you two have yourselves a deal," he said. Seto smacked the blond across the back of the head. Joey shot a glare at his lover.

"What are you thinking puppy! Are you out of your mind!" Seto yelled. Joey placed a finger on the other teen's lips, instantly silencing him. The blond smiled lovingly at the C.E.O.

"Seto, we were going to do it anyway, you know that. If we let them watch it won't be that big of a deal," Joey said.

"But…"

"No, listen, I know you're a private person, and usually I like keeping this particular thing private also. But you want to keep us a secret for a little while, and if it takes us letting them watch then I think we should do it. After a while we won't even realize they're there," Joey said, throwing on his puppy eyes and pouting. Kaiba melted.

"Okay, puppy, I guess so," he answered. Both Marik and Malik got comfortable on the floor, and unbuttoned their pants. Now, it was on.

End Note: okay next chapter is up as well. So please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Author's note: steamy shower scene, ooo. Hope you like.

Chapter 8

Joey looked up into his lover's apprehensive dark blue eyes, and gave him silent assurance with his own honey brown gaze. Seto brought his hands to the waistband of the blond boy's pajama pants ( yes I said they were dressed but I didn't say they were in street clothes.) He hooked his thumbs in the elastic band and pulled the tan boy close to him. Softly he pressed his lips to the soft wet pillows of the blonde's mouth. Lightly he brushed his lips over the sweet lips of his lover. Joey's tongue teased at the older teen's bottom lip; gently caressing the soft flesh. Seto opened his mouth and pulled the probing muscle into it. Passionately the two began a seductive, playful dance. The boys lustily explored each other's oral caverns.

Seto broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against the blonde's. He scanned his lover's beautiful tan body. Joey had broad, masculine shoulders and muscular, toned arms. He had a hard perfectly formed chest, with his tanned firm pectorals and soft pink nipples. Blue eyes looked further down to the blonde's well defined abdominal muscles. He couldn't resist but run a hand over the tan, muscular body. The C.E.O pushed Joey's pants down, and watched as his lover stepped away from them. Joey had long slender legs; they looked like runner's legs. Each muscle was etched in perfect pattern with all of the others, so that his legs seemed the masterpieces of a divine sculptor. His firm round ass showed prominently through the tight boxer shorts.

The blond began to undo the buttons on the shirt Seto had just put on. When he had it open he pushed off slowly, caressing the soft skin underneath. He tossed it to the side and once again claimed the lips of his gorgeous lover. It seemed as if Marik and Malik weren't even there any more. Though, they quite obviously were to any one else who might see the scene. Both were sitting on the floor across from each other. They had their now bare legs spread and straddled over each other's waists. Their bodies were pushed together and they both moaned in ecstasy as Marik rubbed their two hard shafts together. Even the foreplay of the new lovers was extremely sexy.

Seto rested one hand on the small of Joey's back while sliding the other one down into the blond boy's boxers. He wrapped his long, warm fingers around his lover's hardening shaft, and stroked it slowly. The lightness and slowness of his touch was torturous to the other boy, who squeezed himself even closer to the C.E.O's body. The blond brought his hands to the button on Kaiba's blue jeans. _Sorry Kaiby baby, you just put those on I know,_ he thought. Joey gently pushed them down and continued to kiss his lover zealously as the older stepped away from his pants. Seto peeled the boxers away and started to lead his now naked lover to the shower.

As soon as both were nude, they stepped into the hot water that was turned on by Seto when Joey accidentally pushed him up against the knobs. At the moment, Seto had Joey pinned tightly against the shower wall, rubbing himself sensuously against his puppy. The blond moaned and sloppily attacked his lover's mouth. Roughly, the two boys' hands massaged each other's hard muscular bodies. Seto's strong, seeking hands ran over Joey's tan, rippling six pack, and moist muscular back. The blonde's hands kneaded his lover's well sculpted body. His fingers surrounded Seto's thick, hard length and began a slow stroking motion. Joey brought one of his lover's hands to his mouth and began to suck them suggestively. He took the long middle finger into his mouth all the way and slowly took it out. The brown eyed teen nipped gently at the tips of his lover's fingers. Seto watched transfixed as the tan boy brought his fingers to the entrance to the blonde's body.

Excitement entered the businessman's eyes when Joey put the fingers at his entrance. Seto spread his puppy's round firm cheeks and gently pushed his finger inside. The blond winced but took a long breath and relaxed himself. The C.E.O put his lips down on the other boy's soft pink mouth. Quickly Seto slipped another finger into his lover. He wanted to prepare Joey as soon as he could. He couldn't wait to know what it felt like to have his love's warmth surround him in the most intimate way. He wanted to feel his lover's hot walls caressing his hard length. When the blond relaxed the older teen pushed his fingers deep inside the taut pressure. Seto's lips fell to the damp, hot neck of his blond boyfriend. Joey continued to stroke the businessman's manhood; he squeezed it gently, and rubbed the sensitive tip. The brunette gasped, and moaned into the blonde's neck.

Seto bit down, at the crook of Joey's neck and licked the tender bite mark as he continued down. The blond whined softly. Pumping his fingers furiously into his lover Seto dropped his lips to the hollow of the blonde's throat. He licked and sucked at the soft flesh, and moved down further to the boy's chest. He was rewarded a soft moan. Seto ran his tongue over the boy's hard pink nipple. He took it gently between his teeth and squeezed. Joey gasped and growled loudly, and slapped Kaiba's hand that was currently pushing fingers inside of him. Seto broke the kiss and looked down at his boyfriend. The blond took a few seconds to catch his breath and brought his honey brown eyes to lock with blazing blue ones. Joey wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck and hoisted himself up as he crushed his lips down lustily on the other boy's. Kaiba did exactly what the blond thought he would. He pinned him up against the tile of the shower, with the tip of his erection pressing against the blonde's entrance.

Both Marik and Malik watched in anticipation. It really was the hottest shower sex they'd ever seen, well except for their own of course. The lovers in the shower were amateurs. Marik sat Malik on his lap and sank into him, as they both watched Joey ease himself onto the large, hard organ that protruded from Kaiba's pelvis. Marik began to thrust hard into his hikari, the tight walls of his hikari's warmth squeezed against Marik's hard member. He grasped hold of Mal's erection and stroked it rapidly. The white haired teen cried out in pleasure, but neither of them took their eyes off the two new lovers in the shower. Even though they really didn't appreciate it, they were witnessing something beautiful. They were witnessing Joey, lose his 'virginity' to the boy he secretly loved since they were young teens.

Kaiba pushed into his lover, sputtering for breath in the sensation of the blonde's tight heat, caressing every nerve and every inch of his hard penis. His length was squeezed pleasantly in the pressure and suction of his blond lover. With every thrust, and withdrawal, Joey's hot tissue stroked the brunette's hard organ. The feeling was spellbinding; it was amazing to feel the warmth surround him. The intense pressure was making it harder and harder to maintain control. Seto had his blond angel pinned up against the shower wall; he was driving up into him. He had his lover's hands pinned over his head with one hand, while his arm was wrapped tightly around the tan slim waist.

Joey's body bounced against Kaiba's rapidly as the thrusts became more fervent. Soon, Seto was pounding into the tight heat passionately. He pummeled his lover in his blind lust. He could no longer breath, speak, or process a full thought in his enthralled desire. Joey felt completed as he bounced against the wet shower door. The two young boys made quite a scene. Both with beautiful muscular bodies; shining with the streaming hot water from the shower. Their hair was matted to their head as the steaming water poured down on top of it. Glistening beads of water rested on the tips of their eyelashes. The shimmering, steaming bodies were molded together in the ultimate connection of love and passion. Fervently the bodies ground together, both seeking the same release.

Seto's torturous erection had a spasm inside of his lover; he let out a loud groan. He was almost there, and so was Joey. The hard length resting on Seto's abdomen began to twitch and seep pre-cum. In one final thrust the hard object hit its mark. Joey reared his head back and arched up against the brunette. Seto gasped as the hot pressure squeezed him. It almost sent him over the edge; just a couple of more aimed hard thrusts brought them both to paradise. Blissfully they fell from their passionate high, finally collapsing against the shower. In just a few seconds they heard a final cry of pleasure from the couple on the bathroom floor.

Seto reached for two towels and pulled himself out of his boyfriend. Both wrapped the towels around their waists and turned just in time to see the two Egyptians adjusting their boxers.

"That was even hotter than your make out session. Alright, we won't say anything. We swear on the life of our beloved pharaoh," Malik said, and then all four boys exited the bathroom.

End Note: Okay, if u like it please review, if not, I'm sorry!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Author's note: well okay, all of ya'll have been sayin that it's goin to fast, but u didn't allow me to keep going with the story before you said so. So here u go, this chapter should help.

Chapter 9

It had been a week since the sleep over, and not once had Joey heard from the boy he lost his virginity to. Kaiba hadn't called once, he didn't look at the blond once, and he hadn't even come out with any snide remarks lately…not since that weekend. It was as if he'd completely forgotten the wonderful things they'd discovered and experienced together. Joey was confused to say the least, he knew it! He knew this would happen, now that Kaiba'd gotten what he wanted from Joey, not only was he going to hate him, but he was going to ignore him as well. _I knew this was going to happen and I did what I did anyway. That night that one night we spent in each other's arms did it mean nothing to Seto? It sure as hell meant something to me! _Joey thought.

He couldn't explain it if it meant his life, but somehow Joey realized that he'd always liked Kaiba. Always…he only fought with him to get his attention. How many times did Yugi make fun of him for having a crush on the rich kid? Every time he denied it, but that was the only explanation for what he did. The moment that the cold steely exterior of the businessman was melted, by his brother no doubt, Joey had taken the chance to openly flirt with him. He should've known it would end like this. During that kiss he'd shared, that's when he realized how much he truly wanted to be with Kaiba. Be inside, around, just…with Kaiba! The only thing that stopped him before was that the other boy hated him. The only reason Joey had hated Kaiba, was because Kaiba had hated him.

_What is this feeling? It's like; I have to be with him no matter the cost. Just yesterday we were bitter enemies sniping at each other whenever the chance rose. It seems like just last week we were fighting each other in the halls of Domino High and now this. This feeling that I couldn't explain if I wanted to. Have I been in love with Seto for years unbeknownst to even myself? Love is such a strong word though. But I do. I've been in love with him since we were fourteen. Since the very first time he called me a mutt, I loved him. He was different than all the others. A conquest that I had to overcome. I knew that some way, some how, he had to be mine. Last weekend, he was mine in the most intimate way anyone could belong to someone else. And I was his…I was his all day and all night for two days. Now it's gone. I wish I could tell him how I feel but he won't so much as look at me, let alone talk to me. I need Yugi,_ Joey thought as he headed in the direction of his math class. He never paid attention in math anyway, so he might as well talk to Yugi there.

Kaiba was sitting in his seat for math, staring out into the gray cloudy sky. The weather seemed to be mirroring his emotions exactly. It was as if, when he separated from the blond boy he'd held close all weekend, all was lost. He'd been depressed and tired ever since he had to say goodbye to his lover. It was insane…just a week ago they were fighting like cats and dogs. In one weekend he went from straight to bisexual. In one weekend he'd fell and made love with the one guy he thought he hated most. How was it possible to fall in love with someone you've hated since the day you met him? 'Maybe you haven't hated him since the day you met him'

_ I have. I've hated Wheeler since the day I laid eyes on the sniveling mongrel! _He thought angrily.

'You're very funny. I think you've liked him for a while now, you were either in denial or just hadn't quite realized it yet'

_Don't be ridiculous! He's always been an insufferable imbecile! A pathetic excuse for a duelist! And!..._

'The one person who could shatter your cold, calm, and collected demeanor. You're not fooling anyone, not even yourself. You've had a thing for the blond since Duelist Kingdom. You just couldn't bring yourself to admit that one, you were attracted to men, and two you had feelings for the one person you thought was your bitter enemy. Just give it up, you're in love with Joey Wheeler, the mongrel, the mutt, the second rate duelist, and you have been for a while!'

_We had sex, that's it!_ _What are you? My conscience? Am I going insane? Are you some weird second personality emerging because of my insanity?_

'No…I'm actually Yami, and it wasn't just sex. You made love to him. I just thought I'd remain anonymous as long as I could. I guess I was hoping you wouldn't find out it was me. I thought it would make you believe more.'

_Yami! How do you know all about this? How can you know all you've just told me is the truth? I did not make love to him! It was just sex!_

'First, I can read your mind, second, yes you did make love to him, and third I've seen the way you two argue. You never break eye contact even in physical combat if possible. You hardly take your eyes off of each other in school. I don't know how many times I've seen the both of you sneak looks at the other while you thought they weren't looking. First I thought, maybe they're just checking to see what their enemy is up to, but eventually I saw it.'

_I didn't make love to him!_ _Wait,_ _saw what? What are you talking about?_

'You did, if you didn't love him, why would you let him take away your virginity. He was your first.'

_I don't know! I don't know what came over me! Now answer me! What did you see?_

'When Joey would say something stupid you always threw a dirty look at him, knowing he'd be looking at you when you turned to him. When he turned away you'd shake your head and smirk. But beneath that cocky smirk you put on to fool the world, I saw a gleam of amusement. Not the mean kind of amusement a bully gets from torturing a freshman either. It was the kind of amusement I get when Yugi does something so completely adorable that I can't help but smile.'

_You're insane. Why should I trust that a word you say is correct? How would you know about holding anything away from the world when you're always off being honest Saint Yami?_

'Because while I shared a body with Yugi, and some time after I got my own I had to hide what I felt for my hikari. I knew he wouldn't understand, not yet at least. I had to pretend that I wasn't in love with him until finally he came to me and told me how he felt. It was so difficult to pretend I didn't love him. Even deny it, but he was my soul mate. He is my light and I am his dark. To deny this love I took to insulting and berating him. Pushing him away and pretending that I didn't like him at all. Just like you do to Joey.'

_Are you sure? Has it always been so obvious? I…I thought we were just fighting. I really thought that I hated him. Now you're going to tell me that all this time, I was just picking on him…because I liked him? Every time I ever hit him it was just a cry for attention. I…I'm…pathetic. If he were anyone else I just would have made my emotions clear. I would have told them, but he wasn't. He had to be Joey fucking Wheeler! He had to be the one person I couldn't have! The one person who didn't melt at my feet and beg for a chance to be with me! Why am I so stupid?_

'Don't blame yourself. If you didn't deny those feelings you would have had much more to come to terms with than just a crush on your enemy. You would have had to come to terms with the fact that you had feelings for a guy. You would have been questioning your sexuality. You would be questioning your strength, maybe even your sanity. At finding out now, from me that you've liked him all this time, you know you like guys and girls. You know you are strong and independent, but you also know that you need Joey. Maybe you questioned your sanity for a while, but I promise you that you are not insane Seto Kaiba. You've just misunderstood your cries for attention as hatred for the one person you've always loved.'

_I can't be in love with Joey. I know I am, but why? Why did it have to be him? It wouldn't be so hard to accept if it wasn't the guy I thought I hated ever since the moment I first saw him. I mean, what I thought was a sniveling, weak sick little puppy that followed Yugi around. Now is the one thing I can't get off my mind. The one object of my desire. I used to want to be the most powerful duelist in the world, but it seems your, I can't believe I'm going to use this word…it seems yours and Yugi's…destiny. No matter how hard I try, how long I train, I never beat you. I'm so confused I just want everything to go away. I used to want that so much just to beat Yugi, and now it doesn't matter anymore. I've accepted that it's not going to happen. I would never do that! Please help me if you understand because at this rate, I'll never understand._

'Calm down Kaiba, there is a simple answer to all of your confusion. All you need to do is look deep inside yourself…

_DON'T GIVE ME THAT MYSTERIOUS ANCIENT WISDOM BULLSHIT! I just want to understand and as soon as possible. If you know what's going on you need to tell me! If you don't I swear Yugi won't get that job at CD World he's been dying to get!_

'Ha! Joey was right, you're absolutely precious when you get all angry and start threatening people's jobs like that.'

_He said that?...No, don't change the subject! Tell me what's going on right now!_

'I want you to think about your first reaction and then I'll tell you everything else I know.'

_No you had better_

"Mr. Kaiba! You've been staring out of that window for almost the entire class. Dare I ask what you find so hypnotizing out there?" the teacher yelled from the front of the room. Seto snapped out of his mental conversation with the ancient pharaoh. Instantly his gaze fell upon Joey who shifted his eyes away quickly. _You escaped this time, but I'll get you to spill,_ Kaiba thought. He thought he saw a bit of pain in the amber gold haze of Joey's eyes, but the eyes looked away so soon, he barely caught a glimpse. The teacher cleared her throat and placed her hands on her hips staring expectantly at the young C.E.O. Blue eyes glared fire at her, until she backed off.

_What was he thinking about? Was he thinking about me? Why do I care? But I do care; I want him to be thinking about me. Why? Why did I have to fall for Seto god damn Kaiba! I hate him, but I love him at the same time! I've hated him since the first time those captivating blue eyes glared down at me. Yet, somehow I've loved him just as long! It doesn't make any sense. Why me? _Joey thought.

Amber brown eyes stole another glance at the blue eyed teen he knew he was in love with. The icy blue glare dissipated when Seto's eyes locked with those of his lover. A soft loving, yet confused, enraged, and overall emotional look came into those usually unreadable dark blue eyes. Joey felt himself drift away from the classroom. He was drowning in a placid dark blue lake that seemed to pull him further in the more he struggled to deny it. He flailed and pumped his arms hoping to free himself from the all consuming blue warmth of the lake. Finally he just accepted his fate and allowed his head to be submerged in the water. He felt the presence of Seto rescuing him from of his metaphoric drowning fate. _I'm in love…I'm in love with the rich boy. The Seto Kaiba. If only he thought the same of me,_ he thought.

Kaiba fell into the amber brown majesty that was Joey Wheeler's eyes. He was surrounded by swirling amber gold mist, which smelled of Joey's vanilla cologne. The warm feeling of love surrounded him as he became more and more lost in the beautiful eyes he'd always seen full of hatred. The eyes that usually fired hateful daggers at him from across the room, now stared lovingly his way. _Am I imagining things? I must be he would never look at me that way. This just wasn't meant to be. Enemies can not be together._

'He is not and has never been your enemy Kaiba. As I told you before, you both need time. He is going through a lot of the same emotions you are. Give him some time before you speak to him again. He wants to talk to you Kaiba he does, but he fears you don't feel the same way. You shouldn't talk to him until you've sorted out your feelings. Better yet let him come to you. Talking to him now could make things worse. You could hurt him even if you don't mean to. I know...I hurt Yugi so much when I tried to tell him. I got nervous and yelled at him, trying to ignore what I felt because I didn't want to ruin what we had. But I did ruin it, and not until I sorted out my feelings and though the separation hurt us both, I knew it had to be him that came to me. It is the same with Joey; he has to come to you.'

_But why? Why can't I go to him when I've figured this out for myself?_

'Because he is more vulnerable than you are. I know you both, and though he will never admit it, Joey is the more vulnerable of the two of you. He is a very passionate person Kaiba. His sister and his mother left him when he was very young. He's come so close to loosing so many friends and with all of the things we've been through in the past few years, I'm surprised he's not traumatized. He may seem alright, but Yugi and Tristen know him the best. Both of them say something is very wrong and has been ever since Battle City. We think he may have been aware of these feelings longer than you, but has been denying them. He's been in conscious denial much longer than you.'

_What do you mean 'conscious denial'? I haven't been in denial until last weekend. It's all so confusing._

'You have been in denial all this time Kaiba. Every time you put him down, every time you struck him and called him a worthless mutt. You were just lashing out to spare yourself the truth. You didn't want to know you felt these way so in your subconscious mind; you turned those feelings of compassion and lust into feelings of hatred. You misunderstood your confusion and placed it as hate. You never hated Joey; you just didn't know how to deal with the confusion he caused. He never hated you either; he just thought he did because he thought you hated him. I have to go now, but I'm around if you need to talk.'

_Thank you, I guess. I'm beginning to see why my brother insists on my being friends with you and your geek squad. You're always there when one is in need._

'Hey Kaiba, that's what friends are for. I just wish you would have realized it sooner than this. It's funny really…to think we could have all been such good friends if we'd stopped being immature children and actually tried to see something else in each other.'

_You know that would never have happened in a million years. We're all just stubborn teenagers who think their always right. _

'You're right, except the teenager part. I haven't been a teenager in about five thousand years, but I can't lie. I am stubborn.' Kaiba laughed, ignoring the glare the teacher shot him.

_Okay, well you should probably go now. I know I have to, it's time to leave this hell hole and go to the migraine I call work._

'Good luck with that. Remember, let him come to you, and if he comes before you're ready don't shut him down. Just tell him you're not ready yet. He'll understand Yugi and I are going to have a talk with him now.'

_I will, I'll need some time to think. A lot of time._

'Take as long as you need. I'll see you later.' The bell rang loudly and the class rushed to exit, all except Joey who seemed to be in another world. He slowly packed his books into his bag and threw it over his shoulder. Kaiba quickly threw his things into his black Armani brief case, (I have no idea if Armani makes bags and stuff, but they do in this story. I don't own Armani either.) and slammed it shut. He was about to rush out the door when…

"Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Wheeler! I want to see the both of you now!" the teacher snapped. Kaiba knew she had a good reason to be angry with him, but shot a death glare her way anyway. He had no time for the teacher and her petty lectures; he had a board meeting in fifteen minutes. Joey looked at the teacher, but seemed to stare straight through her. Kaiba felt chills run up his spine. He'd never seen the blond in such deep thought…it was kind of frightening.

"Do you know why I've called you here?" the teacher asked. _Oh god! Now she's going to make us tell her what we did wrong. I don't have time for this,_ Kaiba thought as he held his death stare on his teacher. Joey continued to stare through her with a haze in his amber brown eyes. He quite obviously wasn't going to say anything so Kaiba decided to bail them both out by answering.

"Because we ignored your lessons and daydreamed in your class. Can I go now? I have more important matters to attend to," he said impatiently. Usually he would have nothing against Ms. Sanders but she was pressing his time and he didn't have much to begin with. This day was booked thanks to his many canceled appointments the previous weekend.

"No Mr. Kaiba, usually I would be upset about that, but something worse has come to my attention. Both of you have been acting weird since the day you returned from the weekend. Mr. Kaiba you haven't once glared, yelled at, or thrown any snide remarks Joey's way and visa versa. Joey, you haven't been making your smart assed comments about my teaching skills or any of the stupid answers other students gave. Not once did you turn and speak to Yugi or Tristen for that matter. Mr. Kaiba I didn't see you once take out that cell phone which was ringing off the hook during class; thank god you set it to vibrate. I don't remember you ever missing a call in class for whatever reason. Joey you're brooding, you've been in deep thought all day, and the way you two lock eyes every so often. I don't get it. Finally I didn't have to break up any fights today. What is up! I am completely confused and worried! Are you sick? Is it something at home? Please help me out here," the teacher said with a confused upset voice. Kaiba was going to answer when surprisingly Joey spoke up.

"No, I'm sorry Ms. Sanders but I don't even understand what's going on myself. I wish I could help you out but I just can't figure it out for myself. Please can I just go now, I'm sure Seto has some big important meeting to be at. I personally have to hook up with my two friends Yugi and Yami so please just let me go," he said, his amber brown eyes finally lifting to lock with her sea green ones. All of the confusion, depression, and anger seeped out of his eyes. It was so overwhelming that the teacher's sea green eyes misted over with pity for a moment. Whatever was pressing the young man was much too much for any sixteen year old to handle. She turned her eyes on the other youth standing before her, however, she could not see past the icy wall set in place to prevent any readable emotion from escaping.

"Okay, you can go. Just remember that if you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm here," she said. Joey gave her a weak smile and turned to plod out the room and down the hall to his locker. Kaiba simply nodded and rushed out of the room forgetting all the books he'd need for homework in his locker in his mad dash for the limo. Once seated he slammed the door shut and said…

"To Kaiba Corp…faster you moron I have five minutes before the meeting starts!" he yelled at the driver, who instantly sped up in fear of his boss. Joey watched the limo drive away, again feeling the pain of having to watch his love drive away. Again being confused by that feeling. He needed to see Yugi and he needed it to happen soon. He rushed off in the direction of the Game Shop where he knew that Yugi and Yami were waiting for him to arrive.

End note: okay, now you see. I wanted to have them rush into things really quick, and be caught up in the moment just to be torn down when reality makes its appearance. Now they're all confused and worried that they're losing it. Please review and rate!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing this is all fake and I made it all up. DUH!...yugioh would never have an episode like this. It's a kid's show, they have to be homophobes.

Author's note: okay…so now they've both been snapped into reality and are questioning their metal health. Let's see where it goes from there.

Chapter 10

Joey entered the Game Shop in deep thought barely even noticing that all of his friends sat around the large crescent couch. Everyone was there, Tea, Tristen, Ryou, Bakura, Mai, Marik and Malik, and of course his very own sister Serenity. Yugi and Yami greeted him at the door. When they reached the living room, Joey sat cross legged on the carpet in front of the television. His eyes were semi lidded as he sadly stared at the floor, brooding about his current situation.

"Joey, we've all come here today for an explanation. Why are you acting so strange? You haven't spoken, or laughed, or even eaten since last weekend. What happened?" Yugi asked. Yami looked down at Joey with a knowing look in his eyes. The tall blond took a minute to ponder why Yami always knew everything, and then answered.

"There's nothing wrong with me Yug. I'm just tired is all," Joey lied. Yes, he had wanted to talk to Yugi about his problems, but not in front of everyone. Not everyone needed to know about what happened between Kaiba and himself. Both Marik and Malik were smirking at him from the couch.

"You're lying! Joey you can tell us! We're your friends, there's nothing you have to hide from us," Tea said. Joey looked at her, hoping to god that she didn't go off on one of her friendship tirades.

"Guys, I really don't want to talk about it right now. It's personal, and I'm confused by it, so I really don't think you'll understand," Joey answered._ More like, you'll make a big deal out of it because it's Kaiba,_ he thought to himself. Yami smiled at Joey's thought. Yea, they probably would flip once they found out.

"Come on Joey, we're all really worried about you. Please just tell us what's going on, we promise not to make a scene," Ryou said quietly. Joey looked over at the small white haired boy and caved. _Damn Ryou's cuteness! _He thought.

"Okay, but try to brace yourselves," Joey said. They nodded, but weren't completely prepared for what they were about to hear.

"Alright…it all started this Saturday when we had that party. We invited everyone, even moneybags. Remember when we played truth or dare?" the blond asked, seeming to get more nervous with every word.

"Yea, we made you make out with Kaiba, and you did a good job! Did you see his face when you were finished?" Tristen said, laughing at the memory. Joey glared at him, Kaiba's face had been full of lust and passion when they stopped kissing, but so was Joey's.

"Yea, I did. Well, after that, when we all fell asleep, I really wanted to finish what Kaiba and I'd started during the game. We went to the guest room, and well….you know," Joey said, looking at the ground so he didn't have to see their expressions. There was a group gasp.

"Y…you…um...had…um…well…you guys had," Tea sputtered blushing and making a motion with her hands that explained what she was trying to say. Joey nodded.

"That night I took him, and we fell asleep in each other's arms," he said. All of his friends were wide eyed and shocked, with the exceptions of Marik, Malik, and Yami.

"He took me in the shower the next morning," Joey said, throwing a quick glance at the smirking Egyptians before looking into the wide violet eyes of Yugi again. The group took a few moments to process the shocking information.

"So, is that why you're upset Joey? Is it because you had sex with an asshole?" Tristen asked. Joey glared at him.

"He's not an asshole! Well, not if you take the time to get to know him. I was wrong about him guys, he's really great," Joey said, a strange look coming into his eyes. Tristen looked taken aback._ Oh god! Now I'm defending him against the person I used to make fun of him with?_ Joey asked himself in confusion.

"Jeeeesssse, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. Man you're a little over protective," Tristen said with a confused glare.

"Sorry, but that's the problem. I rushed into things so fast last weekend. It felt so right at the time, but now, he won't even look at me anymore. He doesn't mock me, or insult me. We don't fight or argue. God, he doesn't even call us geeks anymore….I talked to Mokuba the other day, and he says that Seto is acting weird at home too. He says that Seto is brooding more than usual, and it's not about the company. Mokuba said it wasn't, he said he could tell it was something much different. We rushed into sex, which is a really wonderful thing if it's with the right person. Last weekend, we were the right people for each other, but now, I don't know what I feel," Joey explained. The group sat in silence digesting the new information. Then Tea spoke.

"Well, describe it to us and maybe we can help you figure out how you feel," she said. The blond boy looked at his blue eyed friend and smiled. _Bless Tea for being such a great friend, even if her friendship lectures do get annoying sometimes,_ he said.

"I feel like shit! I'm upset, but I don't know why. I think it's because I miss him. I feel like I'm in love with him, but at the same time, I feel like I should hate him. Just last week we were at each other's throats, insulting and beating on each other. Then, in one weekend we suddenly stop hating each other and become lovers. Last Thursday I almost broke his nose and he gave me a fat lip along with other scattered bruises. I remember how much hatred I felt for him at that moment, but now I'm in love with him? It doesn't make any sense. I'm confused to say the least. How can I be in love with the person I've hated since the moment his gorgeous eyes first looked down on me?" Joey babbled. Tristen almost gagged at the last statement. The others looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"Well, maybe you never really did hate him. Maybe, you actually really liked him since that first time he glared that condescending glare down on you. I mean, I remember the look on your face, it was much different from the ones you had when your other enemies beat on you. With that single look he caught your attention. You even told me that you felt like he didn't even notice you. Like even though he saw you he didn't really notice you. Since, that day Joey, you did everything in your power to make him see you. I just thought you hated him, but now that I look back on it, and now that this has been brought to my attention, I don't think you ever did. He was a challenge to you; he was the calm, icy, business man who didn't bother to give you more than a glare of acknowledgement. You wanted to be the one who cracked is composure, and so you made it your mission to do whatever you could to achieve that," Ryou said, after carefully calculating all that Joey had explained the moment before. Joey stared in wide eyed shock at his friend. _Is Ryou right?_ He thought.

"Ya…ya think so? I mean, do ya think I am in love with him?" Joey asked. It was Tea's turn to speak now, she'd held her opinion long enough.

"Yes, today, there was rarely a moment that you weren't looking at him. Every chance you got you stole a glance his way. It was as if you couldn't think of anything else," she said. Joey shook his head.

"No, just because I look at him doesn't mean I'm in love with him. I used to watch him all the time when we were enemies," he said, then put on a confused face as he pondered what he'd just said.

"As Ryou said, maybe you never hated him. It's completely possible. You could have confused your feelings," Tristen said, not really liking at all that his friend was in love with Kaiba.

"How do ya confuse love and hate? There's a huge difference between the two," Joey answered.

"Maybe you were afraid of your feelings. The day you met, you didn't know you were bi yet, maybe it scared you. You know, having feelings for another boy. Maybe when you realized he was different from all the others, you confused your fear for hate, and channeled your fear through hate. You never really hated him Joey, now that I think of it, you used to watch him all the time. I thought you were just keeping an eye on your enemy, but now that I look back, I don't think that's what it was. You shouldn't fight what you feel for him Joey. Even though I hate that it's Kaiba, if he's what makes you happy, then it should be him that you end up with," Tristen said. Joey admired his friend's ability to sacrifice his hatred in order to make the blond happy.

"Was it always so obvious? I mean, to every one except us of course," Joey asked. The group nodded.

"What should I do?" the blond boy asked.

"Go to him," Serenity said, finally speaking after taking in everyone else's opinions.

"You should go to him Joey. If you love that boy you should let him know that. Anyone in their right mind would love you brother, I'm sure he does," the young girl said. Joey smiled at his sister, loving the fact that she could accept him for whatever he was.

"Okay, I will, Yami could you give me a ride over to the Kaiba Mansion?" the blond asked. His friend nodded and they headed out the door to go to Kaiba's house.

End note: okay, so the end of the last chappy. Review if you want me to keep going.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Chapter 11

Yami pulled up to the front gates of the Kaiba mansion, it really was the most beautiful house in Domino. Joey hesitated, having second thoughts, he knew he had to go in there and say everything, but what if? All the blond boy could think about was what if? Yami sensed his friend's apprehension.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to Joey. If you're not ready for it don't go through with it," the pharaoh said. Joey looked into the eyes of his best friend's yami. He had to do this, there was no going back now. Joey couldn't bring himself to turn back now. He needed to say what had to be said.

"Don't worry bout me Yami, I'll be alright. I have to do this, or I'll never get a decent nights rest until I do," Joey said, opening the door to the car and sliding out. He took one last look at his worried friend.

"Wish me luck!" he said with a nervous smile as he made his way to the intercom.

"Go get'm," Yami yelled out the window as he drove away. The blond teenager waved one last time to his friend before he pressed the intercom button.

"Welcome to Kaiba Manor, Mr. Seto Kaiba is presently preoccupied with an important board of directors meeting. Please state your name and purpose and someone will be out to assist you momentarily," a cheery voice said from the other side. Joey wondered if she was always there just waiting for someone to ring the intercom button so she could say that.

"My name is Joey Wheeler, and I need to speak with money I mean Mr. Kaiba immediately, it is urgent," Joey answered. There was a pause and then the cheery female voice broke over the intercom box. "I'm sorry Mr. Wheeler but Mr. Seto Kaiba is otherwise prioritized as of this moment, can I take a message?" she asked. Joey felt a stab of impatience but kept his tone friendly. He couldn't take out his anxiety on this poor innocent house maid, she was only doing her job.

"Please miss, this is very important, I would really appreciate it if you allowed me into the house," the blond answered nicely. This time the pause was longer.

"I sincerely apologize sir, but I do not have the authority to permit your admittance into this house," she said, and she sounded genuinely upset about it. Joey sighed, maybe it wasn't meant to be, maybe he should just go home. One last try, he thought.

"I'm sorry to make your job harder for you but as I said, this is urgent, and it can not wait. I need to tell that jer I mean Mr. Kaiba something extremely important. I need to tell him I love him," Joey said before he could stop himself. He heard the girl gasp. There was a long uncomfortable silence in which Joey was contemplating a way to just disappear without a trace. Finally the girl spoke again.

"Mr. Wheeler, I wish I could let you into this house, because above all things in this world I am a hopeless romantic. I wish I could allow you to enter, because I now know what has been eating away at my boss. We've all been very worried, and more than anything I want you to come in here and profess your love to him, because out of everyone in the entire world, he needs it. He's such a lonely man and every one of us, young Kaiba included, just want him to be happy," she paused for a moment, sniffling quietly, " but I can not allow you into this house without clearance." She sounded so upset about it too.

"Please try, because…saying it, just now, made me realize how much I really do, and always have. I really need to get in and speak with him," the blond said softly. The girl took a few deep breaths.

"One moment please," she said. One moment felt like a lifetime. The blond teenager stood outside the grand gates of the opulent Kaiba estate, hoping that luck would be on his side that time. He ran over the ways to say what he had to say, each one sounding more corny than the last. Hey Kaiba, just came to say I luv ya! No….that's all wrong. Money bags, I just need to tell you that I'm in love with you….no…no…god! I'm such a dork. Joey got more and more nervous with every second that passed. Finally the woman's voice returned.

"Mr. Wheeler, please follow the path up to the front door. When you've reached it ring the bell and someone will let you in momentarily. Good luck," she said, sounding happy that she helped. Joey excitedly thanked her and rushed down the path once the gates were opened. He rang the bell and was met at the door by Mokuba.

"Hey Joey, it's nice to see you again. Come on in," the little boy said. Joey entered the large house. In the main entrance hall there was a black marble floor. It had a tall dome ceiling with beautifully done art work painted across it. Finally it had a huge crystal chandelier hanging in the center. Mokuba led the blond teen up a couple of flights of stairs and stopped in front of a pair of dark mahogany doors, marked 'Board Room'. The short messy haired boy turned to face Joey.

"Seto is in here with the Board of Directors from Kaiba Corp. They're discussing a huge deal which could further our company beyond our late stepfather's imagination. It means more than anything in the world to Seto, except one thing. That one thing that he needs most above anything else. Now you go in there and show him what's really important," Mokuba said, and ran off before Joey could answer. The blond boy stood in front of the large wooden doors arguing with himself on whether to just bust in there or wait till it was done. Mokuba had told him to 'show him what's really important'. Mean while, in the bored room, security paged Seto.

"What is it?" the cold businessman asked rudely. "There's a blond man standing outside the door to the room who looks confused and lost. Does this have anything to do with you?" Raul, head of security, asked. Seto grimaced.

"Don't be ridiculous, why would it have anything to do with m…." SLAM! The door was thrashed open and Joey Wheeler entered looking nervous, confused, but confident all at the same time. Seto blushed a deep crimson color. "I guess it does have something to do with me," he choked out. The blond's honey brown eyes darted around the room before finally resting on Seto's wide blue ones. The boys felt themselves melting into each other, but Joey then remember what he had to say.

"Listen Seto….Kaiba…whateva ya want me to call ya. I need tah tell ya something and I ain't havin no interruptions," the nervous blond proclaimed, managing to send a steely glare around the room. Seto stared at the rash blond in disbelief.

"Can't this wait Jo…Wheeler, this is a very important meeting. This needs to come first right now," the millionaire said. Joey thrashed his forefinger in Kaiba's direction.

"No! This can't wait….I'm tired of coming second. Your precious rep, your precious company, what about my precious innocence that you took away from me last weekend. What about that Kaiba? 'This needs to come first'…well hell if it does. What about the promises ya made to me huh! Do ya know how much I've been killin myself ova this lately? I've been feelin real dumb for sleepin wit ya, ya know?" Joey said stopping to catch his breath. Seto took his chance.

"Please Wheeler not now, stop now please…

"I'm Wheeler now huh, what eva happened to Joey. Now that you're in front of these rich big shot jerks I'm Wheeler. Well they're not what's important in the world. Ya don't need anymore money, what you need is love rich boy….and I luv ya Seto. I luv ya more than anyone could eva love another person. I want ya to look into my eyes and tell me that what happened last weekend meant nothing to you. If so, I'll leave and neva come back. You'll neva hear from me again, but I have a feeling that's not the outcome of this," the blond finished. Seto's gorgeous blue eyes widened in shock. He loves me? I beat, and picked on him since like seventh grade. I took away his virginity and then pretended it never happened. I'm the most self absorbed, greedy, jerk on the face of the planet in his book, and he loves me? How can I tell him he means nothing to me, when he looked past so many of my most obnoxious faults? How can I say that I don't love the only person who has ever changed even one aspect of my being? I do love him…the mutt…the second rate duelist, and that's how I'll take him.

"Joey, if I said that what happened last weekend didn't mean one thing to me," Seto began while Joey prepared for the worst. "I'd be the most terrible liar on the face of the planet," honey brown eyes snapped up to lock with navy blue.

"I thought the reason I was ignoring you was because I regretted what happened. In actuality it was my own stupid fear. Fear that I might be going soft, letting my guards down. Now I realize, I don't need to guard myself with you. You think of me as a cocky, selfish, asshole, but yet you still admit your love for me. Joey, I love you, and I think I've always loved you. Since the first time you ever cracked my composure," Seto finished. The blond boy smiled happily from ear to ear. His honey brown eyes warmed with love as he stared into the dark sea like color of Seto's eyes.

The taller boy cupped the blonde's cheek and brought his lips down on the other's. Joey was instantly melted by the kiss he so eagerly wanted. It was a tender, sensitive kiss, which made the blond feel as if he were floating on cloud nine. Seto lavished affection as he slowly, and softly pushed his tongue into the familiar warmth of Joey's mouth. The brown eyed boy snaked his arms around the brunette's waist and laid his head on the hard, warm chest. Seto wrapped his arms around the shorter teen and held him, leaning his head on the top of the other's. The boys stayed cuddled in each other's arms for a few moments before one of the board members cleared out his throat. Seto's eyes flew open in the direction of the CEO of the company they were about to strike a deal with. He did not, however let go of Joey.

"Mr. Kaiba I see no reason why we should prolong this meeting. You obviously have some important matters to discuss with this boy. I will call you tomorrow to tell you the decision we come to….good luck" he added awkwardly at the end.

After all the members cleared out, the lovers broke apart. Seto sat in his chair while Joey fiddled with his thumbs in another. It was an awkward silence, each boy sat wondering whether they'd done the right thing. Finally, Seto broke the tense quiet. He turned to Joey with a serious, but sad look in his eyes. Completely caught off guard by the intense sorrow in the deep blue eyes, Joey drew back a little.

"Joey, is it true? Do you really love me? Please don't toy with me. I've been hurt enough, please don't play with me," the blue eyed boy said in an uncharacteristically pleading tone. Joey glared at Kaiba as if he were an imbecile. The blue eyed boy's eyes glazed with tears, afraid he might have done something wrong, and made Joey change his mind. Immediately the blond softened his look, glad to see relief sweep over the brunette's face.

"Listen Seto…I don't say things like that unless I mean them. I luv ya Seto, and I think I always have. Ever since that first time you ever called me a mutt. I've had it bad for you since Duelist Kingdom, I was just too blind to see it," Joey said, reaching out and lacing his fingers in Kaiba's long slender ones. Amber brown locked on navy blue and held.

"I let fear get in the way of what I really felt, but now I know. I know dat I can't live with outcha. This week was horrible. There wasn't one moment I wasn thinkinn bout ya. No matta what I did, somehow my thoughts ended up on ya. I needya so bad, I luv ya so much, lately I been wishin I realized it soona," the blond boy explained. The dark blue eyes seemed to light up with joy, but Joey wasn't finished yet.  
"I luv your eyes, your hair, I luv your cute round ears. I love your dimples, and your smile. I even love your smirk. Ya have so many different smirks it's insane. Ya have that one when ya want people to feel lower than you. Then the one when ya know you're betta than that person. The confident smirk, and then the sly smirk when ya got sumthin up yer sleeve. Then ya got that one that ya do when you know sumthin every one else doesn't. Then, when ya smile, which is so rare. I saw your smile the first time last weekend, and I almost crumbled, my knees were so weak. I luv everythin aboutcha Seto. Ya havin money don't mean shit to me, honestly I'd rather ya didn't. Ya wouldn't be so damn cocky," Joey finished. Kaiba couldn't help but lean over and kiss the boy again. Joey really did love him for everything else but his money. He'd never dated anyone who'd rather he didn't have money.

"I love you to Joey, and I'm sorry I ignored you. I just wasn't sure about my feelings, and I didn't want to do something stupid. I can't list all of the reasons I love you for right now though, I feel a little light headed," Seto said, staring into the wide, shocked eyes of his puppy. After a few moments of drinking in the love that he knew would be forever his, he dazzled the young man with a gorgeous smile. The sapphire pools of his eyes shimmered with warmth and compassion. Joey couldn't help but smile back, he thought he might pass out. Seto truly did make him feel weak.

"So what do we do now?" the brunette asked the blond. Joey put his finger up to his chin and a thoughtful expression graced his features. Finally he sent his lover a wicked smile.

"Truth or dare?" he asked, and Kaiba smiled. He slithered his hand to the small of Joey's back and pulled him tightly against himself.

"Dare," the CEO said in a seductive voice.

TBC end note: yea I don't know if I'm gonna keep going or not. I have a lot to do. I'll try it ya'll want me to.


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

a/n: The long awaited, and desired epilogue to this story. About a year and a half wait..hehe, sorry. Cheesy Smile

Epilogue

End of the last chapter:

"_Truth or dare?" he asked, and Kaiba smiled. He slithered his hand to the small of Joey's back and pulled him tightly against himself. _

_"Dare," the CEO said in a seductive voice. _

………………………………

The blond pushed himself up with his arms to sit on the long mahogany boardroom table. His strong hands reached out for his lover's tie, and pulled the other flush against his hard body. His muscular legs wrapped around Seto's small waist, and pulled their groins together. Immediately his cock reacted, jumping to attention, and the brown eyed boy couldn't resist thrusting against his lover. The brunette growled, the sound rumbling through the hard chest Joey was pressed against. With a mischievous twinkle in his amber eyes, the blond leaned forward to place a feather light kiss at the base of Seto's neck. The taller craned his neck to the side, and pressed into the touch, only to find Joey draw back. Seto could feel his lover's hot breath against the sensitive skin on his neck, and he unconsciously shuddered at the sensation.

"I dare ya….to fuck me into dis table….until I can't even remember my own name…" Joey breathed, sparing a small lick at the brunettes pulse point.

The CEO trembled with desire before he tore at his delicious blonde's suddenly irritating clothing. Buttons flew, fabric shredded, and suddenly a very shirtless, very stunned blond sat open legged and ready for him. Heated amber eyes bore into blue fire. Seto latched his hungry mouth to one of Joey's nipples, feeling it harden instantly under his tongue.

"Ah…" the blond gasped, arching into the hot mouth. Seto's tongue rolled around the stiff pebble causing the shorter boys nerves to go haywire.

Lips traveled over the tan span of Joey's sculpted chest, his rippling abdomen, the tender flesh of his inner thighs, and back to his lips again. His flesh tingled everywhere those sinful lips touched. Every place that that hot tongue touched, sparks flew. Soft, warm hands glided over his sides. Slender fingers made quick work of the zipper on his jeans, and he felt those strong hands pushing the offending garment down. The blond kicked them off, sending them to some part of the room he could care less about right now. Soft, wet kisses trailed over his chest, and a hot tongue blazed a path down his stomach. The blond felt that talented appendage stop to attend to each hard muscle on his navel. A tremor shook his body, and he buried his rough hands into silky chocolate locks.

"Nng…Se..to," he rasped, trying desperately to get the brunette to move down.

Seto attended to the delicate skin around his lover's belly button. The brunette just could not get enough of the delectable taste that was Joey Wheeler. He glided his eager tongue over the flesh just above the waistband of his lover's red boxers. Another delightful shiver coursed through the blonde's body, making the CEO smirk against the tan skin. He pressed his lips against the waist band, nipping that lovely skin, and receiving a gasp. With one elegant hand, Seto held his lover's thrusting hips down, and with the other, he got rid of that last barrier between his mouth, and the proud golden cock protruding from Joey's pelvis.

Joey shivered as the cold air hit his overheated body. He could feel his lover's warm breath hovering just over his swollen dick. His nerves buzzed in anticipation, and his blood roared in his head. Amber brown eyes slid closed as his lover's soft cheek came in contact with the head of his penis. Seto brushed his face ever so lightly, almost too lightly, against the straining member. Soft tendrils of his chestnut locks danced torturously across Joey's erection as hot lips fell on the vulnerable skin on the inside of his bronzed thighs.

"Mnnn…ahnng….S..t..op..tteasing-gg," the blond pleaded, in a breathy whisper. Seto nipped him sharply, and his body jerked. That searing tongue returned, laving the little bite mark, and causing another shudder to rack the brown eyed boy's body. The muscle blazed a trail down the juncture between his thigh and his pelvis, and those baby soft lips brushed just under one of his firm ass cheeks. Joey's body hummed all over, his blood boiled inside his veins. That delicious heat pooled in his lower belly, and his member leaked white pearly liquid from the tip.

"See…tooo," he whimpered desperately.

The CEO felt his cock twitch as his name tumbled from his beautiful lover's pouty lips. But he held himself back. He maintained that perfect Kaiba control, because he wanted to drive his blond insane. He wanted Joey begging for him to fuck him. He wanted those amber eyes shinning with a film of desperate tears from frustration. The brunette licked at the space between his lover's sack and the base of his penis. Another sexy whimper fell from the blonde's mouth. He brushed feather light kisses up the underside of the blonde's hard dick, dipping his tongue into the sensitive slit at the top.

"Mahhnnnggg….." Joey moaned. Seto pushed the long golden legs further apart so he could see that tight pink hole that begged him to pound into it. Seto held back the urge in favor of swirling his tongue around the hypersensitive skin of his liver's pucker.

"Gah!" Joey exclaimed, arching his back and spreading his glorious golden thighs wider.

Seto took full advantage of the extra room between his lovers legs, and placed both hands against the back of each thigh. Keeping them spread wide, he placed a wet kiss on Joey's entrance, laving roughly over the tender flesh, and reveling in the way his lover's heated body quivered against him. He dipped his long fingers into a cool glass of water left over from the board meeting, and let the water drip onto the blonde's hole.

At this point, Joey was trembling beyond his control. His whole body shook with need, his length pulsated in it's painful hardness. His lungs took in shaky breaths in his constant whimpering. '_I don't know if I can take much more of this,' _he thought frantically. That searing tongue pushed past his tight ring of muscle and wriggled agonizingly inside of him.

"FFFUUCK!" he cried out, as Seto's blazing tongue pushed in and out of him, stretching him.

The hot muscle left him only to be replaced by one long finger soaking wet with cool water. The blonde reared back against the intruding finger, taking it deep within his body. The tip of said finger brushed against that small bundle of nerves that sets every nerve in his body in a blazing inferno. Seto's tongue licked at the flesh around his finger, as he thrusted it in and out. He opened his eyes halfway to gaze into the lust filled blue hell flames that were currently Seto's eyes. His brunette lover looked down, eyes half lidded and glittering amorously as the blond rode his finger. Joey pulled him by the tie, which was still on his body for some reason. Apparently the blond was so insane in his own pleasure, he'd forgotten to remove those bothersome clothes his lover was wearing.

Seto watched as his lover stripped him of his stuffy suit. He allowed his finger to slide out of his lover in order for the blond to peel the blazer off, and then the expensive silk shirt. As soon as it was done, he pressed two fingers into the gorgeous blond. Joey's body shined with a sheen of sweat, and his blissful face was flushed a lovely shade of pink that spread over the rest of his perfectly tanned body beautifully. Golden strings of hair clung to that impassioned face, and his abused pink lips hung open in a pretty pout. Never had the CEO seen anything so desirable, or magnificent in his life. He let his eyes drift down to the sight of the blond riding his hand in pure bliss, and he could take no more. He needed Joey now, but he wanted to blond to ask for it.

Joey felt those luxurious hot lips press against his sensitive throat. The brunette above him place tiny light kisses in a line down his neck. The blond bent his neck to the side, pressing into the touch. Those soft pillows pressed against his shoulder, and trailed back up his throat. They stopped and brushed over his Adam's apple, causing him to swallow hard. That tongue stroked over the lump in his throat, and then glided up to his jaw line. Soft butterfly kisses rained over his jaw, his cheek….over his eye lids, and then the talented lips descended upon his pulse point, sucking, and nipping. Amber eyes slid closed, and the fingers thrust into him quickly, hitting his sweet spot over and over again.

"Jesussss…." he hissed, flipping the now naked CEO onto the table harshly. His senses were on overload, there was too much pleasure in his body, he needed Seto now.

Seto landed, back against the table, with a low grunt as his head hit a little hard. The pain barely registered as he looked up at his suddenly very demanding lover. The blond straddled his hips, those firm golden globes spread wide as his legs. He felt the wet entrance of his lover brush against the tip of his penis, and groaned loudly. A course hand wrapped around his shaft, and positioned his head at the entrance to the blonde's body. Seto panted heavily, and watched the head of his penis disappear into his lover's body. Joey slowly sank onto the hard member, loving the way it felt to be filled by the man he loved. As soon as his body relaxed, he forced himself down hard, impaling himself onto his lover's hard cock.

"Unnn…tight…" Seto purred in a low throaty voice.

"God Seto…Fuck me…" Joey moaned, rolling his hips against his lover. Seto moaned again, thrusting up involuntarily. Joey rose up, and let almost the entire length slip out of him slowly. Then he let himself fall deliberately hard, striking that part of him that made him see stars.

"Seto!!" he cried out, begging for his lover to start moving.

The CEO collected himself…then drove up into his blond lover hard. Again Joey cried out his name loudly. The brunette opened his navy blue eyes to stare up at his lover. The blond bounced up and down frantically, matching the pace of Seto's hard thrusts. Hard muscles flexed under his glimmering golden skin. His hands were placed firmly against Seto's hard chest as he let his body rise and fall against the CEO's solid cock. That head of sunny blond hair was thrown back in passion, and those kiss swollen lips hung open in a silent scream. The sight of his lover riding him in enthralled passion fueled the desire he'd been denying for the past week. He couldn't take it anymore, his control snapped.

"Ummf.." Joey gasped when he was suddenly slammed hard against the wooden table in the board room. He didn't have time to react as Seto suddenly quickened his pace tenfold. The blond felt his body bounce violently against his lover's narrow hips, and all he could hear was the sound of pounding flesh. The sweat, cum, and heat swirled around them creating a the musky scent of sex that flooded their senses. Seto thrust into him with uncontrolled power repeatedly hitting his prostrate hard. The hard tip of his lover's penis jabbed him over and over, causing him to sag against the table in liquefied pleasure. He gasped and moaned. Whimpers flew past his lips constantly, knowing he was close. That familiar tightness in his lower stomach was almost unbearable now. The blond wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, pulling the other boy deeper.

Seto felt the tight heat around him, and he could not find it within himself to control his pace. Violently, wildly….almost animalistic he plunged into his blond lover. The tight inner walls clenched and unclenched agonizingly around him. He lifted one of those lean golden legs over his shoulder, and changed his angle, driving into his lover faster, if possible.

"Ahhnnn!!! God!! Harder!!" Joey screamed, letting himself slump against the table, and gasping for breath. Seto happily obliged, his blind passion driving him to the brink of his sanity.

"Ah..Fuck Joey!! Shit!" he hissed through gritted teeth, he was close. His stomach clenched uncomfortably, begging for release. His long graceful hand wrapped around the neglected length of his lover and he stroked in time with his thrusts.

Joey laid limply against the desk, pleasure coursing dangerously through his body. His half lidded amber brown eyes burned like lava, as he looked up at his lover. His heart stammered in his chest, battering erratically against his rib cadge. A firm hand stroked his cock from base to tip. He watched Seto dip his fingers into the water again, and shuddered ferociously when the cool wet pad of his thumb pressed firmly against the sensitive slit. Seto's blue eyes were darkened in their lust, glittering hungrily down at him through thick dark lashes.

The CEO's body glittered under the lights of the boardroom through beads of sweat littering that deliciously soft skin. Joey watched the toned muscles rippled beautifully as his lover pierced him repeatedly in the prostrate. That thick chocolate hair hung in dripping wet strings around his chiseled movie star like features. A light flush adorned that gorgeous face which was painted in untamed passion. Never had anything ever looked more beautiful to him. Finally he felt his stomach clench in that pre-climactic state. He pulled Seto down for a loud, sloppy, wet kiss. They broke apart with an audible 'smack' of lips, and Joey tensed visibly. He arched against his lover, and threw his head back viciously.

"SETOOOOO!!!" the CEO heard his lover bellow loudly. A surge of hot sticky liquid covered both boy's abdomens, a little landing on the brunette's cheek. His body clenched tightly against Seto's cock, driving him over the edge. He slammed one final thrust into his blond lover, and roared his finish. Seto spilled his hot seed into the tight inferno that was Joey Wheeler, and collapsed on top of him. For a few moments, neither could move. They lay in content exhaustion, enjoying the after waves of an amazing orgasm.

One of Joey's hands dragged lazily up to Seto's cheek, and turned the brunette's head towards him. Tired, loving, and satisfied navy blue eyes stared at him under long dark lashes. He licked the small bit of cum off Seto's right cheek. The blond pressed a sweet kiss against his lover's already abused mouth, letting his tongue glide soothingly against the bruised lips. Seto's pliant mouth opened to allow the prodding tongue to taste his sweetness. Tenderly they kissed each other, until finally, Seto broke away, and pulled himself out of his lover. Joey whimpered at the loss of connection, and heat from his lover's body. The CEO just smiled lovingly down at him, pulling the nearly limp blond off the table, and letting them both fall into his large comfortable chair. The brunette lazily snaked his arms around his lover's waist, and pulled him close. Joey rested his head against a damp shoulder, looking up into Seto's beautiful blue eyes. There was no wall. Nothing guarded those navy blue eyes right now. Nothing but raw emotion poured from them. Seto reached to press an intercom button.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba," a man's voice said.

"Send one of the maids in here," he said in a tired tone. There was a pause on the other line.

"Of course Mr. Kaiba," the man answered.

Seto sighed, getting up, and placing the blond in the chair lightly. He could see sleep winning a battle against his little puppy, so he tugged on his boxers, draped one of his trench coats over the blonde's naked form, and lifted him easily into his arms. He walked silently out of the board room, silently laughing at how embarrassed his maid would be upon seeing the mess they made. He reached his quarters, pulled back the sheets of his bed, and laid the blond down. The CEO climbed in on the other side, and pulled his lover against him. Joey responded by snuggling happily against his shoulder, laying his bond head against Seto's bare chest. Amber brown eyes met with hazy blue, and Seto smiled.

"Mnnn….that was amazing," Joey said, staring up at him through sleepy eyes.

"It was….so…did I accomplish my dare?" he asked, quirking a brow at the boy in his arms. The blond chucked cutely, and placed on a confused wide eyed look on his face.

"Who am I? Where am I? I can't remember anything," he said in a jokingly innocent voice. He felt laughter vibrate through Seto's chest, and closed his eyes to enjoy the melodious sound. The arm around his waist tightened.

"I love you Joey Wheeler," came Seto's quiet reply, and the blond sighed contentedly.

"I love you too Seto," he replied, yawning and letting himself sag against the other's warmth. The two boys fell asleep in each other's arms. Both happy and in love.

Game Shop

"Well, it's 10:00pm, and Joey's still not back. I'm going to guess that means everything went well," Marik said, smiling perversely. Ishizu smacked him in the back of the head, and Malik laughed loudly.

"That or Kaiba killed him for interrupting his oh so important life," Tristan said offhandedly. It was his turn to get slapped.

"Don't say things like that," Tea snapped, glaring at him.

"Yea, I'm positive Wheeler probably got fucked good," Bakura said, smirking evilly. His hikari blushed and stared at him incredulously.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Yugi said, leaning his head against Yami's chest. The group nodded in agreement. '_Looks like everything worked out,'_ Yami thought, placing a kiss on the top of his hikari's head. Yugi sighed and giggled in that cute way that made his heart melt. '_I'm glad Joey found someone,'_ he thought finally.

END

a/n: Yea so I know this was like a year and a half in the making, but it's finally here. So review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. I've got a new story under a different penname called "People Who Are Important" it's in the Naruto section, so please go take a look and tell me what you think. REVIEW!


End file.
